


Illusionary  Dream

by Swimming_dragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimming_dragon/pseuds/Swimming_dragon
Summary: 勇者真田跟美杜莎幸村的故事
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 3





	Illusionary  Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 幸村精市2021生日賀文
> 
> 私設:勇者真田X美杜莎幸村
> 
> 預警:奇幻冒險特別甜

真田和幸村這對戀人決定在結婚的十週年出國蜜月旅行。幸村把十週年的旅行目的地選擇了希臘。  
“八月份的雅典感覺比神奈川還熱。”已經在雅典呆了幾天的幸村在酒店的電梯內向自己的伴侶真田抱怨道。真田看了一眼電梯上升的數字，又低頭看了一眼自己手中拿著的雅典旅遊地圖問：“下午還要去麼？”  
“當然。”幸村點點頭：“既然是來旅遊的，當然要逛一逛雅典的著名景點吧。”  
“確實。”真田回想起今天早晨就和幸村在雅典的國立考古博物館呆了一個早上，直到幸村說肚子餓了二人決定才會酒店吃午餐。  
“感覺雅典這座城市也很有趣呢。”幸村說的時候，他著眼裡發著光。真田非常理解自己的伴侶作為一名畫家，見到有藝術性的東西難免會興奮。  
“回房間後休息會睡一覺吧，幸村。”  
“嗯。”說完，電梯的門自動打開，二人抵達了酒店房間所住的樓層。真田率先走了出去，幸村看著真田的背影說：“真田，你是不是曬黑了？”  
真田停下腳步，回頭看著幸村：“雅典的太陽確實比神奈川還毒辣。”  
幸村走到真田旁邊，用手摸了一下真田的臉：“前幾天剛來雅典的時候，我問你要不要擦防曬霜，但你拒絕了。現在想想，我當時就應該讓你抹一下防曬霜。曬傷是一個問題，等回日本會被你的同事們吐槽去了一趟非洲吧。”  
真田看著對自己溫柔而笑的伴侶，回答：“沒那麼誇張。”  
真田並沒有對自己的皮膚保養很在意，他將自己的帽子取下來然後戴到幸村頭上：“下午出去的時候，我會塗防曬霜的。”  
“嗯。”幸村取出房卡，“滴”的一聲，打開了酒店房間的門。幸村一回到房間後，首先給房間裡開的窗關上。這是幸村和真田出門前把房間的窗打開的，為了方便透氣通風。真田則用酒店提供的空調遙控器給房間打開了空調。  
“真田，我看你今天流了一身汗。還是去洗個澡吧？”幸村關上窗後，看了一眼窗外“千年古城”雅典的街景，然後拉上了窗簾。明亮的房間瞬間因為拉上窗簾而變得暗下來。  
“也好。”真田點點頭，然後從行李箱拿出自己的換洗衣物後便走進了浴室。在真田進入浴室洗澡後，幸村則用充電器給自己和真田的手機充上電。  
幸村坐在床上思考了一下，他打開台燈後把真田给自己戴上的帽子摘下然後從背包裡拿出自己昨日和真田去蒙納斯提拉奇跳蚤市場淘的小玩意—一個水滴形吊墜。幸村又拿出了他一併在跳蚤市場淘的《荷馬史詩》，幸村用手指撫摸著書本略有年代感的封面，又拿起那個水滴形的吊墜仔細觀賞。

“會有商人做虧損買賣麼？”幸村看著吊墜回想起昨天逛跳蚤市場時偶然看了一眼一位老人擺的書攤，而老人便抬手招呼自己和真田到攤位上。  
老人用手比划着并用不太流利的英語對幸村說：“The gift …… for you.”  
真田和幸村兩人四目相對，幸村又面向老人並用手指了下自己：“Me？”白髮紅鼻子的老人點了點頭，用變魔術的手法拿出了一條吊墜。  
“……”幸村先是看著老人手裡的吊墜愣了一下，隨即轉身看向真田。幸村本想拒絕老人的好意，但耐不住老人的熱情，於是決定買下老人攤位的一本《荷馬史詩》。  
在離開老人的攤位後，幸村邊走邊看著轉手於自己的吊墜。真田見幸村若有所思的樣子，問：“怎麼了，這個吊墜有問題嗎？”  
幸村用手握住吊墜，回答：“只是覺得很奇怪。感覺看久了這個吊墜，會有種力量拉著你進入吊墜中。或許是我的幻覺吧。”說完，幸村朝著真田笑了笑。  
真田並不這樣認為，他從來不相信吊墜會有什麼魔力，雖然幸村在異國他鄉被一個陌生老人送了一條項鏈很一些可疑。真田甚至認為那個吊墜甚至就是賣不出去而碰巧遇見來攤位的幸村順手送的。  
“陽光太刺眼了。”真田看著正在對著吊墜出神的幸村，便把掛在自己衣領的墨鏡交給幸村。  
“嗯，你說的是。陽光太刺眼導致我出幻覺的可能性很大呢。”幸村接過了墨鏡並帶上。  
“走吧真田，那邊油畫攤的油畫看起來很有趣的樣子。”說著，幸村拉上真田的手，朝著蒙納斯提拉奇跳蚤市場內繼續前行。

“……”幸村撫摸著光滑的吊墜出神。那個水滴形的吊墜上鑲嵌的是貓眼石。幸村到沒有覺得這吊墜是象征著埃及的貝斯特神，反而，幸村越看這個吊墜越覺得這顆吊墜上鑲嵌的貓眼石像是蛇眼。幸村拿著吊墜，起身走到窗邊，拉開窗簾讓陽光照到吊墜上。  
“或許是我想多了吧？”幸村突然想到了希臘神話裡的女妖美杜莎。幸村笑著聳了下肩，然後將吊墜放到床頭櫃上。幸村重新拿起《荷馬史詩》，他將被子翻開，他靠著枕頭躺在床上翻閱這那本《荷馬史詩》。幸村並不會希臘語，但他還是翻閱著這本《荷馬史詩》打發時間。  
當真田洗完澡出來時，他看見幸村已經躺在床上睡著了。“……”看著已經睡著的幸村，真田並沒有打算叫醒幸村。他用毛巾擦了擦濕漉的頭髮，然後把毛巾掛在脖子上。真田走到床邊，見幸村睡著了書本也沒有放好，真田便輕輕地拿起了倒放在床上的《荷馬史詩》並記下了幸村所看的頁數，然後再將《荷馬史詩》放到床頭。  
真田本想先看一下關於下午要去帕特農神廟的攻略，他甚至準備去行李箱裡拿自己所放的《希臘遊覽攻略》了。但是真田注意到，睡著的幸村的右手握拳，握著昨日和自己在蒙納斯提拉奇跳蚤市場淘的吊墜。真田皺了皺眉，他想從幸村手裡把那枚吊墜拿出來放好。真田覺得這樣握著東西睡覺起床後幸村的手會感到酸痛麻木。但是睡著的幸村並沒有給真田機會，他甚至還翻了一個身。  
側身睡的幸村手裡攥緊了吊墜，真田根本沒有機會拿。真田心中的天平正在作比較，是把幸村叫醒讓他放開吊墜繼續睡，還是讓幸村舒服地睡到下午。真田選擇了後者，他當然希望自己的伴侶能沒有起床氣並開心地和自己一起去巴特農神廟參觀，也希望幸村能夠好好休息。  
真田回到浴室把毛巾放好，又重新用空調遙控器給空調調高了溫度，看著床上睡著的幸村，真田坐到靠窗的沙發上，利用著陽光看著自己手中拿著的《希臘遊覽攻略》。

但睡著的幸村並沒有真田想象的那樣睡的安穩，幸村在入睡後做了一個夢……

“找尋能殺掉怪物美杜莎的勇者”—在一個叫做“基立亞”的國家的城門下發佈了一折來自國王的勇者招募令。  
“怪物美杜莎？那究竟是什麼樣的怪物啊？”一位少年點著腳尖讀著貼在城墻下的招募令。  
“聽說是個美人啊，那個怪物。”一個大鬍子男人看著招募令向少年解答道。  
“美人？那怎麼會是怪物？”少年不解地看著大鬍子男人。  
“因為那個被國王大人叫做美杜莎的怪物啊，是半人半蛇的怪物啊。”大鬍子男人摸了摸鬍子回答。  
“哎？是這樣嗎？”少年驚訝地張大了嘴。  
“是啊，還不止這樣呢。”大鬍子男人繼續說下去：“我聽說啊，那個美杜莎還是全身長滿蛇鱗，背上還長著天鵝般的翅膀。而且更嚇人的是那個傢伙啊，頭上的頭髮就是盤繞扭動的蛇。你說可不可怕？”大鬍子男人笑嘻嘻地嚇唬著少年。  
“可是，你知道的那麼清楚。大叔你見過那個美杜莎嗎？”少年半信半疑地看著大鬍子男人。  
“還不止這樣。”一個披著兜帽的男人從湊熱鬧的人群擠到了少年跟大鬍子男人的身邊，“那個叫美杜莎的怪物雖然是半人半蛇的身軀，但是卻非常的美麗。只要有人看過美杜莎的眼睛就會失去靈魂變成石像。”披著兜帽的男人回答。  
少年還懵懵地聽著大家對美杜莎的描述：“是上半身是人類，下半身是蛇嗎？”  
“當然啦，小子。不然憑著上半身是蛇下半身是人的身軀，你覺得還會有人說那個怪物美麗嗎？”大鬍子男人大力地揉了揉少年的頭髮。  
“不過，我還聽說那怪物的聲音也宛如天籟。”大鬍子男人摸了摸鬍子說道。  
“可是，既然會變成石像。為什麼還有人說美杜莎是怪物呢？變成石像失去靈魂的話怎麼可能還會把消息告訴大家呢？”少年提出自己的疑問。  
“因為……”帶兜帽的男人顫巍巍地拉下自己的兜帽，“我就看過那個美杜莎。那個美麗的怪物。”  
“！！！”在場的人聽到這句話都震驚了，大家有些懼怕那個取下兜帽後的男人，因為他的左臉，左半邊的身體都是石頭。  
在場的婦人們，有的驚訝地捂著嘴，有的甚至顫著音指著那個取下兜帽的男人說：“怪怪怪…物…”  
少年也非常害怕，但是他鼓起勇氣問道：“大叔，為什麼你還能動？”  
男人重新戴上兜帽回答少年的問題：“在我還是青年的時候，強盜搶劫了我的家，戳瞎了我的右眼。但是也因為強盜戳瞎了我的右眼，沒想到我在看到美杜莎的那一刻居然因為失明的右眼才保住自己不完全變成石頭的命運。”  
少年抿了下嘴，有些緊張地問道：“大叔，你的左邊的身體都變成石頭了…怎麼還會動？”  
“有位巫婆看我可憐，就施了一點法術讓我的身體還能行動。”男人閉上眼回答這個悲傷的問題。  
“太可怕了，美杜莎還會奪取我們的靈魂！”在場的婦人們竊竊私語道。  
“如果不殺了那個怪物，我們可能都會變成石頭。”  
“這真是太可怕了，怪不得國王陛下要招募勇者。”

旁邊的人們看著帶兜帽的男人七嘴八舌的議論起來。正當人們還在城下的佈告欄旁議論時，一位劍士魁梧的身軀以及他用手拖著一個血淋淋的麻袋讓人們自願讓出一條路。  
劍士憑著人們開的小道也來到了佈告欄下，他仔細地閱讀了一下國王的招募令，然後將招募令整張撕了下來。  
“什麼？！居然有人撕了勇者招募令，那不是要去殺掉那個美杜莎了？”  
“那個傢伙的麻袋裡是什麼東西啊？還在流血吧？”  
一個眼尖的男人說：“那個是不是奇美拉的毛？麻袋的縫隙還是能看得出來的。”  
“啊啊…既然能斬殺掉奇美拉的話，說不定真的能剷除美杜莎這個怪物，我們就會安全了。”  
“那位劍士看起來很英武啊，要是嫁給這樣的帥氣高大的男人我會很幸福的。”  
“話說那個背著一把大劍的男人是誰啊？居然那麼勇敢。”  
當人們在七嘴八舌的議論那位敢揭下國王招募令的男人，那個男人卻很冷靜地拿著那張招募令向城下駐守的士兵說道：“我揭下了招募令，請帶我去見國王吧。”

“額…是！”這位士兵是剛來不久的新兵，他從第一天駐守到現在，第一次看見除了來湊熱鬧的人們以外有人敢揭下這張招募令。  
“撕下了你就得賭上你的生命去殺那個美杜莎啊。”士兵心中非常佩服那個男人的勇氣，他很快地通報自己的上級士官長。士兵長見到了那位面容嚴肅的劍士，並且領著他去找自己的上級。就這樣，經過一級又一級的核查，那位揭下國王招募令的男人，進宮面見了國王陛下。  
“就是你揭下了我的招募令嗎？聽說你還有東西要給我？”坐在王座上穿著華貴衣服大腹便便的國王打量著那位劍士，當然在進大殿的時候衛兵就將劍士的大劍暫時保管了。  
“是的陛下。這是昨日在城郊斬殺的奇美拉。”劍士低著頭單膝跪下，右手放在左胸上然後才回答國王的問題。“哦。我聽隨從說了，有個背著大劍的男人在揭下我的招募令時還拖著奇美拉的尸首，就是你吧？抬起頭，告訴我你叫什麼名字？”國王摸著捲曲的鬍子看著劍士。  
“真田弦一郎。”真田不卑不亢地抬頭回答國王的問題。  
“哦，真田啊。”國王看著旁邊的侍官向自己使了一個眼色，然後說道：“先站起來吧。”  
“是。”真田站起來後，目光堅定地看著國王。國王覺得真田的臉嚴肅的可怕，他拖著下巴看著別處問道：“如果你能砍下美杜莎的頭，那麼你會得到爵位，還有金銀財寶，美女陪伴左右。”  
“……”真田聽了國王的話，沉默了一下，回答：“陛下，我想要的不是這些。”  
“那你想要什麼？”國王很好奇。  
“我離開四處旅行歷練，在旅途中聽說了美杜莎出現在我的家鄉的山洞中。所以我想揭下您發佈的詔令。我想讓我家鄉的人以及碰巧路過的旅人們不再受到美杜莎的傷害。”真田回答。  
“所以你不要任何的獎勵嗎？”國王挑了挑眉。  
“是的陛下。我只希望回到我的家鄉殺掉那個怪物。”真田回答。  
“你知道美杜莎的恐怖之處嗎？”國王看著這個過於冷靜的劍士，有些疑慮。  
“在下很清楚，也知道去殺美杜莎會有多大的危險。”真田回答的很篤定。  
國王摸了摸鬍子：“從傳言說是一個又美麗又可怕的怪物，所以我才將這個怪物命名為美杜莎。”  
真田沉默著，並沒有接國王的話。  
“你揭下了我的招募令，那麼你就是勇者了。”  
“……”真田無言。  
見真田沒有回應自己，國王有些尷尬，他問道：“你真的沒有任何要求嗎？”  
“沒有，陛下。”真田不卑不亢地回答道。  
國王開始覺得這個自己招募的勇者自負得有些不靠譜起來，不索要任何金銀財寶甚至是美女與權力，難道他想要的是自己的國王之位嗎？  
“為什麼你認為你能斬殺美杜莎？”國王有些不放心地看著真田。  
“陛下，您聽說梅勒斯特島的惡龍麼？”  
“是那個東方之島的惡龍嗎？我聽說它被一個戴著兜帽背著大劍的流浪劍士……”國王這才明白真田的意思，真田就是那屠龍的勇者。  
真田覺得國王不信任自己，又向著國王行禮：“陛下，如果您不信任我有這個實力的話，可以測試我的能力。”  
“不必了，從你帶給我的奇美拉我就知道你有這個能力去對付美杜莎。那麼勇者，我希望你能凱旋而歸，帶回美杜莎的頭顱。祝你武運昌隆。”國王對真田說道。  
“謝謝您，陛下。”真田閉上眼右手放左胸然後向國王鞠了一躬然後再退出大殿。

真田告別了國王，向家鄉進發。真田在回家鄉的路上遇見了一位披著兜帽提著籃子的老婦人，因為兜帽的緣故，真田並沒有看清老婦人的臉。“你背著那麼大的劍，是要去殺美杜莎嗎？”老婦人佝僂背抬頭問真田。  
真田非常的驚訝，他單膝下跪看著老婦人：“您知道關於美杜莎的事嗎？”  
老婦人並沒有告訴真田什麼，只是從籃子中拿出一瓶藥水：“拿上吧，這對你來說會有幫助的。”  
真田接過藥水瓶，問道：“請問這是用來？…….”老婦人只是擺了擺手，“既然你要去殺美杜莎，那也帶上這個吧。”  
老婦人又從籃子中拿出一件斗篷說：“帶上這件斗篷，它可以隱形。”  
真田接過了老婦人給自己的斗篷問道：“謝謝您，請問您是？…….”  
老婦人指了指真田手中的藥水瓶：“必要的時候灑到美杜莎身上。”  
真田看了看手中紫色液體的藥水瓶：“這瓶藥水究竟能做什麼？您還知道？…”  
真田抬頭想繼續問詢老婦人時，老婦人已經不在了。但真田也沒有思考很久就繼續上路了，他必須盡快回到家鄉殺掉美杜莎。

在走了幾天的路程真田終於回到了自己的家鄉—一個非常普通的小漁村。  
當真田回到村裡時，村裡的村民都很驚訝，真田在離開了十年後回到家鄉居然是因為國王的招募令而成為勇者回到家鄉消滅美杜莎。一般來說只要外出的村民一旦發財或是取得榮譽就不會再回來這個普通的小漁村了。  
“沒想到十年不見，你居然成為了勇者。”村長看著現在高大魁梧的真田有些驚訝。  
“村長，我這次回來就是為了殺掉美杜莎。”真田嚴肅地看著村長。  
“那個怪物就在山上的山洞中。”村長指了指山崖的位置，繼續說道：“村裡已經有不少人因為看到那個怪物而喪命。”  
真田皺了皺眉：“那個怪物為什麼會出現，村裡的大家怎麼會平白無故去山洞中？”村長歎了一口氣，說道：“在你離開的一年後，村裡傳出了有寶藏的謠言。”  
“傳出有寶藏的謠言？”真田有點疑惑，繼續問：“您繼續說。”  
“並不是金銀財寶，實際上是金礦。”村長回答。  
“意思說山洞中發現了金礦是嗎。”真田摸著下巴思考著，他在回憶童年時曾去過那個山洞玩耍，但當時也並沒有所謂的金礦，只是一個非常普通的山洞罷了。難道說真的是因為美杜莎來山洞中才會有這樣的財富嗎？  
“是啊。”村長摸摸鬍子，說道：“本來並沒有什麼，山洞就是普通的山洞。或許是神想把寶藏交給美杜莎看守吧。十幾年前村裡其實也有村民變成石像的事。”  
村長似乎回想起什麼，望著天空回想。  
“十幾年前？那為什麼當時不說？！”真田覺得這可能是一個突破口，有些激動地抓住村長的手。  
“因為並沒有多少人變成石像….”村長的回答越來越小聲。真田聽了村長說的話非常震撼，他用力甩開村長的手：“蠢貨！那也是活生生的生命啊。”  
面對憤怒的真田，村長有些心虛，他完全不敢對視真田，他縮了縮脖子繼續說道：“我們村一直有一個傳說，聽說我們的村民是因為神才會變成石像。”  
“開什麼玩笑，神怎麼會讓我們變成石像！”真田有些生氣，他覺得村長在為自己十年前不向國家通報這件事而找藉口。  
“我們村的先知是這樣說的。”村長依然不敢和真田對視，“他還說你會終結這一切。”“先知跟您說的嗎？”真田突然想到了關於他在村裡最好的朋友的往事。“如果是先知這樣說那就沒辦法了。我會將美杜莎終結，給失去生命的人們一個交代。”真田說完向村長點點頭便轉身離開了。

真田並沒有立刻去山上的山洞，而是先回到了家，也是自己在村裡唯一存在過的痕跡了。在打開門後，門發出“吱呀”的聲音。  
是因為常年無人居住的原因，房間的一切都落著灰。真田聳了下鼻子，又重新退出門內到外面。真田決定去他最好朋友的家中看看，但是當他到朋友家周圍時卻並沒有看到屋子，只有厚厚的白沙。  
“……”真田驚訝地看著現在只是沙灘的地面，他很震驚，也很難過。在自己的朋友過世後，屋子怎麼會沒了？真田站在朋友家很久，一位路過的大叔叫住真田說：“不要在看了，在太陽下會熱壞的。”  
真田有些哀痛地看著大叔，他指了下沒有房子而是沙灘的一部分的朋友家問道：“請問，幸村走後，他的家為什麼？…”  
“啊，那個。是因為有年風暴太嚴重了，所以才沒了。房子都吹散架了。”大叔回答。真田皺了下眉問道：“吹散架了為什麼不修整？”  
“傻小子，都沒人住了為什麼還修？後來因為大家的房屋也有損失，就拿幸村這孩子家的材料拿去修補了。幸村一直是一個善良的好孩子我想他不會在意的。”  
真田壓住心中的怒火，握拳的手青筋暴起: “是不是因為幸村死了你們認為人都死了就沒關係了？”真田雖然沒有對路過的大叔做什麼，但是他握拳的手突起的青筋能看出真田現在很憤怒。  
“額，那個…我想幸村在的話他一定不會想看到那麼憤怒的你吧。”大叔看著真田顫抖握拳的手，非常緊張。  
“我漁網還沒收，我先走了。”大叔說完灰溜溜的離開了。

真田沒有再逗留下去，他決定先上山了解情況。在上山的途中真田看到了山路上開著白色跟紫色的小花。真田看到了山路中盛開的小花，不由自主地停下。  
“……”真田看了看山路上開著的小花，他俯身採了一些花然後繼續向山上走去。  
“幸村，抱歉。到現在才來看你。”真田走到了山崖頂後，將採集的花放在山崖頂上的一塊大石頭上。真田把花放到那塊大石頭上後，用手撫摸這並不光滑的石面，他回想起以前和幸村來山上玩的時候，兩人經常會坐在這塊石頭上看著山下的村莊和壯闊的海面。  
“抱歉。幸村。因為你的誓言，我沒有辦法回來看你。”真田單膝蹲下對著那塊大石頭自言自語，他的腦海里浮現了一個青年的笑容。  
“當時我不應該選擇出海，如果我沒有離開你。或許你就不會……”真田起身看著遠方的海，“抱歉，幸村。等我殺掉美杜莎後我會再來看你的。”  
真田並沒有在山頂逗留很久，他雖然很痛心於自己兒時的玩伴，自己最在意的朋友墜崖離世，但是他回家鄉是帶著殺死美杜莎的任務，所以當前真田必須去山洞探明關於那個怪物的情況。  
真田順著山路來到了半山腰的山洞，他看著山洞的洞口，和離開家鄉前並沒有很大的變化。真田覺得可能是錯覺，他記得以前山洞洞口的雜草長的很高，但此次回來自己並沒有覺得雜草很高。真田並沒有想那麼多，他認為是自己長大了所以才沒有覺得山洞洞口的雜草沒有和以前一樣高了。但是他並沒有太注意觀察洞口的雜草，其實山洞洞口前的雜草有被刻意的修剪過。

真田決定順著陽光摸黑進入山洞中，真田很清楚的明白如果使用火把照明進入山洞，一定很快會被那個叫美杜莎的怪物有所察覺。真田對山洞裡的情況很熟悉，至少在以前，他和幸村經常來這個山洞裡探險。

“真田，我們一起去山洞裡探險吧？”  
“為什麼不說話呢？你……害怕了嗎？”  
“我們一起進去就不會害怕了。”  
“……”真田在洞口似乎看到了小時候幸村跟自己來山洞的場景。雖然真田很清楚這只是自己想象出來的畫面，但是現在的自己並沒有對黑暗的山洞有所恐懼。

“你必須要有死的覺悟。真田弦一郎。”真田拿出了了布條綁在手上，再披上了能隱形的斗篷后便走进去山洞。  
真田摸了摸山洞的岩壁，其實他非常不解為什麼美杜莎會到自己家鄉的山洞中，或許是像村長所說的山洞中出現了寶藏，所以才會引來美杜莎這樣的怪物。在剛走進山洞不久，通過外面的光就發現了不少的石像，有懼怕地坐在地上的石像，還有匍匐逃離卻回頭驚恐看的石像，還有已經被劈成幾瓣的石像……“這裡究竟還有多少人的石像？”真田看到這些石像的時心情非常沉痛。再往裡走，外面的光很難再照入洞內，不過真田並沒有在洞中聞道血腥味。真田猜測或許是美杜莎很久沒吃人，或者是已經沒人再敢進入美杜莎的巢穴中了。

真田本來的計劃只是想先在山洞裡探探路，但是自從走入洞中，看見許多人的石像後。真田就沒有了想要離開退回的念頭。在走的過程中，真田只聽到了水滴從山洞中落下來的聲音。真田在洞中越走越深，他順著自己的直覺，僅存於自己腦海記憶中的回憶而走入山洞的。真田以前從來沒想過以前經常和幸村進來玩耍探險的山洞的路程有那麼的深、遠。  
“……”真田不再向前繼續走了，他看見了巨大的蛇尾—屬於那個叫做美杜莎的怪物的蛇尾。真田心裡明白，看見蛇尾也表明自己已經抵達山洞的最深處了。真田看著美杜莎的蛇尾，用右手回手從自己背部背的劍鞘中取出劍。那是一把既鋒利又大的劍，但真田不能確信這把劍是否發揮作用斬掉美杜莎的頭顱。雖然黑暗的情況對自己很不利，但是真田依然想賭一把，因為自己穿著可以隱身的斗篷，或許美杜莎沒有那麼容易發現自己。真田突然想到，現在自己舉著劍，那麼美杜莎依然能看見自己，畢竟劍並不能隱身。  
“啪”蛇尾突然甩了一下，雖然真田躲過去了，但是山洞裡的石像並沒有倖免，直接被蛇尾大力地甩成了半截。  
“……”真田把劍收回，他看著又平躺在山洞裡的蛇身，屏住呼吸。  
“美杜莎似乎在睡覺。”真田並不想被美杜莎察覺自己的存在。真田覺得美杜莎的眼睛能讓人石化這一點對自己非常不利，他只能閉著眼才能殺掉美杜莎，憑著直覺也是有一定的風險的。如果失敗，真田就是山洞裡的新的一個石像。  
真田突然想起自己在回故鄉的路上，一位老婦人曾經贈與了自己一瓶對付美杜莎的藥水。當時真田以為那位老婦人在跟自己開玩笑，結果到後面自己回到故鄉後在村莊內試了一下斗篷才發現，老婦人沒有說謊騙自己，斗篷真的可以隱身。  
“既然這瓶藥水是殺死美杜莎的關鍵……”真田覺得現在已經是使用藥水的必要時刻了，他拿出藥水非常果斷的撒到了美杜莎的蛇尾上。真田是抱著必死的心態來到山洞裡的，他知道自己現在的人生只有兩個結局：殺死美杜莎，或者被美杜莎殺死。或許是因為藥水的作用，美杜莎的蛇尾開始劇烈地扭動起來，真田不得不移動，否則自己會被巨大的蛇尾拍死。  
“唔啊啊啊！——”真田很清楚的明白，這是美杜莎發出的喊叫聲。“應該是藥水奏效了。”真田心裡想。雖然聽見美杜莎的聲音覺得很詫異，因為據別人所說美杜莎的聲音宛如天籟。而且這個慘叫聲，美杜莎似乎是一名男性。但真田顧不上在意那麼多了，他現在所要做的應該是閃避美杜莎發狂後而來回擺動的巨大的蛇尾。

“是誰，是誰！誰在這個山洞裡！”憤怒的美杜莎擺動著蛇尾試圖想讓山洞的岩石落下砸中真田，並逼出真田現身。真田並沒有上當，他當機立斷拔出劍對著美杜莎的蛇身來了一刀。  
“嗚！”美杜莎因為刀傷而不再用蛇尾擺動，但真田沒想到，這被美杜莎當成了挑釁。在黑暗之中，真田努力地睜大雙眼想看周圍的情況。他完全沒有看見美杜莎的巨大蛇尾，或者說，美杜莎就這樣消失了。  
“真是可惡啊，雖然不知道你是誰，就這樣平白無故地讓我受傷。真是可惡啊！……”真田能從美杜莎的話語感受到強烈的怨氣。  
“能讓我平白無故受傷……傷了我的你，莫非是勇者吧？”真田很驚訝，他沒想到美杜莎居然能猜中自己的身份。真田有些擔心穿著隱身斗篷的自己是否已經被美杜莎發現了。  
“真是稀客啊，我的山洞裡已經好久沒有活物在這裡逗留了。不知道你進來山洞時有沒有看見一隻小鹿的石像呢？它好像是因為不小心跑進了山洞，不幸地看見了我。”  
美杜莎絲毫不在意，他自說自話般繼續對著空氣說話。真田覺得美杜莎就像一位在抱怨無人願意和自己玩耍的孩子在和自己訴說。但真田絲毫不敢鬆懈，他甚至擔心自己的呼吸也會被美杜莎察覺。  
“真是可憐的小鹿。”美杜莎語氣冷漠說著：“它原本可以好好活著，偏偏遇見了我……”  
“……”真田忍住不與美杜莎回話，真田很清楚的明白一旦自己與美杜莎搭話，美杜莎就會順著自己的聲音而來襲擊自己，但他越來越覺得美杜莎的聲音很耳熟。  
“你是下一個變成石頭的人麼？勇者。”很明顯，“勇者”一詞被美杜莎加重了語氣，他也沒有因為勇者的到來而有任何的焦急，就算現在的境地對於美杜莎來說是“敵暗我明”。但美杜莎也很明白，勇者看見自己也會變成石像，絕對不會輕舉妄動的。  
“你把我吵醒了，我沒有睡夠。”美杜莎帶著怨氣說道。真田緊貼著山洞的岩壁，他並不決定逃走。真田明白自己已經驚動了美杜莎，如果逃離的話下次就沒有機會殺死他了。  
“如果要殺掉我的話，你只有一次機會了。不要錯過。”美杜莎甚至還非常好心地給提醒真田。顯然，美杜莎說的話很讓真田在意。真田在考慮這是否是個陷阱，也擔心老婦人給自己的那瓶魔藥是否還對美杜莎起作用，他決定賭一次，放手一搏。  
真田解開自己綁在手上的布條，然後用布條蒙住自己的眼睛。真田拔出劍，他明白，拔劍時的聲音會讓美杜莎察覺。但是真田是故意的，他知道美杜莎會奔著自己拔劍的聲音而趕到自己所在的方位襲擊自己。用布條蒙上自己眼睛的真田也在賭，他對自己的劍術有自信，就看美杜莎敢不敢朝自己襲擊了。  
“真是個狡猾的勇者。”但真田賭錯了，美杜莎並沒有順著自己拔劍的聲音而襲擊自己。真田也明白美杜莎對自己這樣說，也就是他根本不上當。  
“我好久沒聽過人類的聲音了，你可以說句話給我聽麼？”美杜莎的發問只讓真田警覺，他把劍放回了劍鞘中。  
“我會殺了你。美杜莎。”真田回答。  
“唔…美杜莎嗎？……”美杜莎似乎對這個對於人類為自己取的名字有些陌生，他有些失神地看著山洞頂上的鐘乳石：“原來除了怪物這個叫法，是這樣稱呼我的啊……”  
“勇者，你準備殺死我麼？既然這是我的命運的話，就殺了我吧。”美杜莎並不能看見因為隱身斗篷而隱身的真田，他現在對著一個沒及時逃離的石像說話。  
“……”真田並沒有接話，被布條蒙眼的真田越來越覺得美杜莎的聲音很與自己的朋友的聲音相似，也是自己暗戀的人的聲音。但真田很清醒，自己喜歡的人已經不在了，而美杜莎現在似乎是在用言語誘騙自己現身。

“如果我終將被你殺死，那就告訴你我原本的名字吧。”美杜莎完全不在意真田是否回應自己，而是自顧自地繼續說下去。  
“我曾經也有名字，後來我捨棄掉了…不過你們人類現在似乎更喜歡叫我‘美杜莎’或者‘怪物’。”  
“……”真田依舊沒有回應美杜莎。  
“呵呵，作為勇者你還真是聰明。不與我交談的確是好事，不過你認為你能在這個山洞堅持多久？好吧，稍微換一個話題。我現在完全看不見你呢，你是不是用了什麼小把戲？勇者。”  
真田思考了一番，覺得將自己的兜帽摘下。真田決定以自己的生命賭一把，美杜莎靠近自己時，自己便用劍砍下美杜莎的頭顱。  
“美杜莎，我就在這裡。”真田回答道。  
美杜莎看見現身的真田有些驚訝：“特意現身想讓我突襲你嗎？就算你用布條蒙眼用處也不大。”  
美杜莎擺動著蛇尾慢慢前行：“不過我很敬佩你的勇氣，居然要以你的生命代價前來殺我。勇者，可以告訴我你的名字嗎？”  
真田這次沒有做過多的思考，他已經把自己的生命賭出與美杜莎拼死一戰，也不在乎隱藏自己的真名了。“真田弦一郎。”他回答道。“真田…弦一郎……”  
美杜莎聽見真田的名字後顯然怔在了原地。  
“……”拿著大劍的真田注意到美杜莎沒有再繼續朝自己的方向前進，但真田並沒有再繼續和美杜莎對話，他在等待美杜莎的行動。被布條蒙眼的真田看不見美杜莎的情況，此時的美杜莎還在原地，正在思考的他擺動著身體，蛇尾也在不停地擺動。  
“勇者，你走吧。我突然改變了主意，放你一條生路。只要你不再回到這個山洞你就能活下去。如果下次看見你我一定殺了你。”真田不可能因為美杜莎說不殺自己就離開，他來此的目的只有一個就是殺掉美杜莎還人們一個安寧。  
“殺了你，我就會離開。”真田回答道。  
“……”美杜莎沉默了一下，他親暱地撫摸著自己頭髮上的小蛇：“哦？為達目的就不會罷休？你就一定要殺了我麼，明明我已經要放你一條生路了……”  
真田不想再與美杜莎進行交談，他直接順著美杜莎所發出聲音的方向奔去。美杜莎用蛇尾一掃，掀起了山洞的石頭。看不見周圍一切的真田處於劣勢， 小碎石甚至劃傷了自己的臉，但美杜莎不想讓真田靠近自己，他用尾巴大力一甩，真田的肚子便被打中，隨著衝擊力真田被摔到了山洞墻下。  
因為剛才的撞擊，真田的布條也不慎掉了下來，他沒有抬頭與美杜莎對眼，而是緊閉雙眼然後將劍插到地上並慢慢起身。美杜莎覺得此時因為被自己的尾巴甩到地上臉上還帶著塵土的真田非常狼狽，但他並沒有再繼續攻擊真田，而是警告道：“別在來山洞了。滾吧。”  
“你消失了，那些失去靈魂的人才會得到安息。”真田扶著右膝站起身後，他的嘴角出血。  
“你根本什麼都不知道，真田。”美杜莎沒有繼續再稱呼真田為勇者，而是直接叫他的名字。真田不會因為美杜莎叫自己的名字而留情，甚至退縮。  
“就算你這樣叫我的名字，我要做的事也不會改變。”真田冷靜地回答。  
“命運真是會捉弄人啊。你真的只是因為要殺我而來的麼？”  
“是。”真田篤定的回答道。  
“你是不是忘記了那個人對你說的話，不要再回來村裡了？”  
“真田，答應我，不要再回來了。”美杜莎的話一語驚醒夢中人。  
真田錯愕地低下頭，然後拔出插在地上的大劍，真田用力地握著劍柄：“是誰告訴你這句話的!”  
真田一直覺得自己朋友幸村的離世沒有那麼簡單，現今聽了美杜莎的話，真田甚至覺得是美杜莎殺掉了幸村。美杜莎並沒有正面回答真田的問題，只是淡淡地回答道：“你既然知道了，就快點離開山洞吧。”  
真田低頭撿起掉落在地上的布條，他輕輕拍了拍布條上的塵土然後又重新用布條蒙住自己的眼睛。  
“是你殺了他麼？”真田正視美杜莎，質問道。美杜莎從真田的話語裡感受到真田的憤怒，雖然他的眼睛被布條擋住，但美杜莎能感覺到被布條遮擋住的凌厲眼神的怒火仿佛要將布條燒掉。  
“那個人確實已經死了，但並不是我殺的。他是自己死的。”  
“……”真田非常不解，美杜莎是一個深居山洞的怪物為什麼會和自己一直暗戀的人扯上關係。見真田無言，美杜莎托著長長的蛇尾緩緩前行：“你如果再不走，只能永遠呆在這裡了。”  
真田當然不會把美杜莎的話當回事，他已經報了必死的決心，自己進洞的那一刻他就沒打算活著離開這裡。真田乾脆地將隱身斗篷脫掉，順著聽力朝美杜莎的方向奔去。美杜莎遲疑了一下，才避開真田的攻擊。  
被大劍劈中的石頭乾脆的碎成兩瓣，美杜莎看真田這個放棄隱身斗篷逃生的意思是想與自己搏命，但美杜莎沒有攻擊也沒有逃離，他就在原地看著雙手持劍的真田。

真田的額前流汗，他的處境處於劣势。視線上來說自己不能與美杜莎直視，而美杜莎卻可以直視自己。美杜莎並不是很好對付的怪物，雖然擁有巨大身軀的他活動卻很靈敏，能很快躲避自己的攻擊。真田覺得現在的自己就像被玩弄於鼓掌之間的螞蟻。  
“回去吧。”美杜莎平靜地勸道。  
“怎麼可能回去，你殺了那麼多人！只有你消失了，才不會再有人變成石頭。”美杜莎聽之色變，他用力地用蛇尾甩碎山洞裡的一個石像，非常憤怒地對真田哄道：“你以為是我想變成這樣的嗎！”  
“勇者，你什麼都不知道。”美杜莎轉過身背對真田，他低頭看著地上的被自己的蛇尾甩碎的石像有些無奈地說道：“我從來沒有傷害過他們。”  
真田倒是冷靜下來，他沒有去猜測美杜莎說的話是否真假，而是回答：“如果你從來沒有傷害過他們，就把他們變回來。”  
美杜莎冷笑一聲，擺動著身軀默默坐到一塊大石頭上。“還真是無情又死板的勇者。”他用手指輕輕點了點自己頭髮上扭動的小蛇，小蛇則親暱地回應美杜莎的觸碰。  
美杜莎淡淡地回答道：“如果能將他們復原，你就不會來殺我了。”  
美杜莎見真田還拿著劍擺著攻擊架勢，他勸說道：“既然我要死在你手上，不如我們聊一聊吧”  
“不。”真田拒絕道。  
“你對我還是太有防備心了，我明明都沒有在看你。”美杜莎用手指逗弄著頭髮而化成的小蛇，小蛇們就像向日葵圍著太陽轉一般，美杜莎的手指移動到哪小蛇們也轉到那個方向。  
真田並不信任美杜莎，他本就處於和美杜莎對立的一方。作為人類的勇者殺死怪物，這是他背負著使命。真田考慮過自己摘下布條後，美杜莎就直面與自己相對，甚至就在自己身邊，不過真田馬上放棄了這個想法，因為山洞裡的回聲。  
如果美杜莎在自己身邊，他的聲音也絕對會暴露自己的方位。  
“獨自一人來到山洞中殺我，你確實很有勇氣。不過，你想過就憑你蒙著眼的狀態真的可以殺了我嗎？僅憑一點信念是殺不掉我的。”真田以為美杜莎要採取行動了，於是做好防禦架勢。  
“坐下來好好聊聊吧，我一直背對著你。你大可以把布條取下，山洞的漆黑你的眼睛也感受到了吧？”  
“……”真田把大劍放回劍鞘中，他選擇了盤腿坐下。美杜莎聽見了劍合入劍鞘中的聲音，他笑了笑：“還以為你會再次拒絕我呢。”  
真田並不想和美杜莎閒聊，他直接問道：“我有幾個問題問你。”  
美杜莎嗤笑道：“你還真是毫不客氣。”見真田沒有再回應自己，美杜莎妥協道：“好吧，我答應你。但是你只能問三個問題。”  
“你必須如實回答我的問題。”  
“可以。看在你有勇氣一個人來找我的份上，我允許。”美杜莎並不在乎真田是否是用審訊的態度對自己，而是欣然答應。  
“十年前的你是否在山洞裡？”  
“否。”美杜莎的回答讓真田懷疑，因為村長曾告訴自己十年前也發生過美杜莎把村民變成石像的事。  
真田不太確信是否要相信一個怪物的話，美杜莎所說的對自己如實回答也可能是欺騙自己。  
“真田，我建議你想好再問我。我可不想看見你一副懊惱後悔的樣子然後惱羞成怒地來殺我。”美杜莎這一聲“真田”讓真田本人有點錯愕。  
“美杜莎的聲音為什麼這麼像幸村？”真田心裡有這個疑問。一開始真田覺得只是錯覺，但美杜莎又說了幸村對自己說過的話，這不得不讓真田懷疑。  
“你把幸村吃掉了嗎？”這是真田的第二個問題。  
“沒有。”美杜莎很自然也很果斷的回答了真田的問題。  
真田心中的疑團似乎在一點點的減少，美杜莎居然不做任何思考就直接回答  
“沒有。”真田也從來沒有對美杜莎透露幸村的名字。美杜莎見真田許久沒有回應自己，以為他在思考該如何問第三個問題。  
“別做出讓你後悔的選擇了。”他邊逗弄著頭髮上的小蛇邊說道。在真田的再三思考下，他終於問出了最後一個問題：  
“幸村還活著麼？”聽到這個問題後，美杜莎正在逗弄小蛇的手僵住了。  
美杜莎怔了一下，然後回過神回答：“他不在了。”真田察覺到了美杜莎在這個問題上的動搖：“你在說謊。我從來沒有對你說過‘幸村’這個人。”  
“我已經回答了你全部的問題。你相信與否，與我無關。”美杜莎的態度很明確，他絲毫不在意真田的想法。  
“幸村是我在村子裡的兒時玩伴,也是我最珍視的人。”真田並沒有把自己暗戀幸村的事很直白地告訴美杜莎，只是換了另一種說法。  
“所以，我想請問你是否知道他的下落。”真田很真誠地將蒙眼的布條摘去，他站起來睜開眼。顯然，真田這種睜眼的做法是在賭，賭美杜莎是否就在自己對面並直視著自己。  
然而並沒有，美杜莎確實背對著自己。在山洞內真田似乎已經適應了黑暗，他能清楚地看見美杜莎的背影。真田看見了美杜莎的背影，跟真田預想的不一樣，在他受到美杜莎的蛇尾攻擊的時候，他覺得美杜莎的蛇尾應該會更巨大。  
而現在的美杜莎就如同坐在礁石上的美人魚，那是真田以前被某位船長僱傭加入航海隊的時候曾在某日見到海岸礁石上的人魚，美杜莎和人魚相比也只是下半身的尾巴不同。如果不看美杜莎的下半身，確實所有人都會認為他是一個普通的人類。  
美杜莎背對著真田，真田看見他赤裸的背部還有著一對翅膀，目光越往上看，真田看見了如人們所說的一樣“美杜莎的頭髮是活著而扭曲的蛇。”  
“勇者，看我的背影看夠了麼？”美杜莎察覺到真田一直在注視著自己。真田立馬警覺地背對美杜莎。  
“不需要那麼緊張。我並沒有看見你，只不過我頭上的小傢伙一直在注視著你，放心吧，和它們對視是不會變成石頭的。”  
“看來美杜莎是通過自己頭上的蛇才看見我的。”這對於真田很不利，如果他對美杜莎進行偷襲也會被發現。真田雖然沒有想過偷襲美杜莎，但得知了美杜莎能通過頭髮上的蛇看見自己，對於以後攻擊美杜莎更不利了。“我很想看看你現在長什麼樣，勇者。”  
“……”真田並沒有應答美杜莎，他的心裡有很多疑團還未解開，美杜莎似乎認識幸村，很奇怪的是美杜莎在對自己報出名字的前後反應不一樣。用老婦人給的藥水傷到美杜莎時以及自己報上名字後美杜莎對自己的態度也截然不同。  
“幸村。”真田閉著眼緩緩開口道。背對著真田坐在大石頭上的美杜莎身體突然顫抖了一下，美杜莎小心地慢慢地回頭看了一眼閉著眼的真田，然後馬上轉回頭故作平靜的回答：“幸村已經死了，我已經跟你說過了吧。”  
閉著眼的真田並不知道剛剛美杜莎回頭看自己，他剛才只是故意“詐”一下美杜莎的反應。真田其實想詢問美杜莎是如何知道幸村的，但他故意放慢語速只是想看一下美杜莎會如何應答自己。  
“美杜莎，你為什麼會認識幸村。”真田的這句話顯然觸動到美杜莎心中的弦，他有些緊張地用手撫摸大石頭，他在思考要如何回答真田的問題。  
美杜莎迴避了真田的問題，答道：“如果幸村活著，你會怎麼做？”真田沒有做任何思考，他說：“做令我和他不會後悔的事。”  
美杜莎並不能理解真田說這番話的意思，但他有些無奈地摸了摸自己頭髮上的小蛇回答：“你想知道的所謂真相，會傷害到你。”美杜莎癡神地看著山洞的石像，他似乎做了很大的決定：“真田。我告訴過你，我曾經也有人類的名字。”  
“幸村精市，是我的名字。”  
真田不太相信，但他還是保持一貫的冷靜：“你在說謊。”  
“果然是這樣麼？”幸村顯然很失望，他有些悲傷地低頭看著自己的蛇身：“跟我想的一樣，這並不是你想要的真相。縱使我現在以這個樣子活著，你也會認為我已經死了吧？”  
“不。”真田不相信美杜莎的回答，他搖搖頭，說道：“我只是不信任你。你也可能殺了幸村而得知這些事。”  
“看來你依舊沒變啊。不過你再次回到這個山洞，有什麼感覺呢？真田，你還記得我們第一次來山洞探險的時候我跌倒了，你差點哭出來嗎？”幸村在一步步地引領真田回憶過去。  
“大概是我們還是小孩子的時候吧？當時進山洞的時候我還和你說山洞前的雜草長的比我們還高，記得嗎？”  
“……”真田沉默了，確實眼前自稱自己為幸村的美杜莎，說著只有自己和幸村共同經歷的事，真田也不太相信幸村真的會把兒時的事告訴美杜莎。但這反而是最壞的真相，真田前來討伐，要殺掉的美杜莎是自己暗戀的人。真田不願意相信這個事實，他沒有再理會幸村，而是默默地背對幸村坐下。  
真田不想讓幸村通過頭髮上的小蛇查看到自己的表情，也以沉默隱藏自己對幸村糾結的情緒。幸村頭上的小蛇把自己見到真田轉身坐下的事告訴了幸村，幸村便轉身看著真田的背影。  
幸村還沒有在與真田重逢後再看到真田的臉，幸村自己心裡也清楚，只要自己與真田對上眼，真田就會變成石頭。幸村有些落寞地看著真田的背影，很早以前真田就告訴幸村自己要離開故鄉歷練，果然，真田現在非常有勇者的姿態，無論是勇氣還是智慧，在幸村眼裡真田都佔據了。  
幸村也很高興真田能在沒與自己相認識對自己的警惕性，“但是，現在呢？”幸村不禁哀傷地歎了口氣，真田作為勇者有使命殺掉能把人類變成石頭的自己。  
幸村並不懼怕死亡，而是擔心真田不忍心對自己動手。在真田登上討伐自己的旅途之時，幸村仿佛感知到了自己死亡的未來。這對於能把任何活物變成石頭的自己是一種解脫，但讓幸村覺得悲傷的是來殺自己的人，是真田。  
命運仿佛給幸村開了一個玩笑，他如願的見到了真田，但卻不能對上他的目光好好看看現在如此出色的他。  
幸村並不想就這樣在山洞中保持安靜，就算沒有與真田相認，也很久沒有人再和自己說話了，有時候幸村覺得自己似乎已經忘記掉人類的語言，成為了一個真正的怪物。  
“真田，你心中一定有疑問吧，為什麼我會變成這樣。”真田依舊保持沉默，但他用力地雙手握拳，手腕的青筋仿佛馬上要爆開。真田努力地克制自己希望自己不會在幸村說話時插話，這是難以接受也足夠讓自己後悔的真相。  
“從小你也知道我的視力不好，嗯……就算現在我能看清周圍的事物又有什麼用呢？還不是都變成了石頭。”  
幸村不再看著真田的後背，而是起身到之前被自己尾巴劈成兩瓣的石像前，幸村試圖想把石像重新拼接回去，但是自己一碰石像，原本的兩瓣石像因為幸村現在的怪力碎得更徹底了。  
幸村只好又默默地坐回大石頭上，然後翻手看了看自己的手心，又握拳，他無奈地對真田說：“真田，很感謝你為了我而離開故鄉，替我找尋治我眼睛的方法。但已經沒關係了，對於看不看得見我沒有任何奢望。”  
“當時，你失明了，你對我說永遠不要回答故鄉。幸村，你是否已經遇見自己會成為這樣的存在？我也知道你跌落懸崖的事，當時我很後悔沒有在你身邊。”  
真田懊悔地捶地，當時他聽說遠方的海島有治療幸村眼睛的藥草便去尋找，但等真田回到家鄉後才聽村民們說幸村跳崖被無情的海水卷走了。  
“我並沒有被海水捲走，反而被海水送到了懸崖腳下的一個山洞。我之所以去跳崖也是因為我的身體出現了其他狀況。”幸村看著自己手臂上的蛇鱗，回答道：“我發現我的身上開始長出蛇的鱗片。就像是被詛咒一般……”  
幸村動了動自己的手腕，金紫色的鱗片在黑暗的山洞中並不會發光，他撫摸著自己肌膚上的光滑鱗片繼續說道：“我沒有被毒蛇咬過，但村裡只有我一個人出現長蛇鱗的情況。”  
幸村歎了口氣繼續說下去：“你也清楚村裡人各掃門前雪的性格，如果我把我長蛇鱗的事告訴他們，甚至會連累你。”  
真田鬆開拳頭，他回答：“幸村，你沒必要一個人隱瞞的這件事。”  
“抱歉，一直沒有找機會告訴你這件事。”幸村像犯錯的孩子般低下頭。  
或許是為了安慰幸村，真田特意接話道：“後來怎麼樣了？”  
“嗯……”幸村思考了一下，抬頭答道：“漸漸地，我身上的蛇鱗已經到了用衣服都無法掩蓋的地步。所以我才選擇了跳崖，我不想連累任何人。或許這可能就是神對我下的詛咒吧。”  
真田不同意幸村的話，他反駁道：“你沒有任何罪行，神為什麼要詛咒你？”  
此時，幸村頭髮上盤旋的小蛇非常激動地吐著信子發出“嘶嘶”的聲音，幸村輕輕用手安撫，並說：“不知道，如果知道了話，我應該會帶著憎惡活下去吧。”  
“後來，我又在那個懸崖下的山洞睡了好久，當我醒來的時候我發現自己的下半身已經完全變化成了蛇。我惶恐不安，甚至我不知道該如何使用蛇尾來行走。當我勉強學會了使用蛇尾時，我的頭髮也完全變化了，就是它們，我頭上的小蛇們。”  
說著，幸村又摸了摸自己頭發上的其中一條小蛇，小蛇也非常友好地，試圖用自己的頭去蹭幸村的手指。  
“它們，有傷害過你嗎？”真田對幸村頭上活生生的蛇很在意。  
“嗯，沒有哦。”說道自己頭髮上的小蛇，幸村的心情好了很多，他淡然地笑了笑：“它們和我是一體的。對了，說起這個，我背上還長出了翅膀，不過我試過飛行一次就放棄了。我不想讓大家嚇到。”  
幸村心裡有自知之明，他知道擁有這副身軀的自家就是怪物。就算自己真的翱翔於天空，天上的飛鳥看見自己也會變為石頭而落地，最後石頭碎成碎塊，更無復原之法。  
“抱歉。”幸村低著頭說道：“或許現在在你眼中，我就是個怪物。你看，我也已經適應了這副模樣。陰暗的洞穴也非常適合我的生存……”  
真田不想打擊幸村，他回答：“幸村，不要氣餒。或許還有辦法變回原來的樣子。”但這在幸村看來，就是在說無限空想的夢話。  
“真田，請你清醒一點。不要因為我是你的朋友而安慰我。你說的沒錯，我確實讓很多人失去的靈魂，就算我變回人類我依然是個有罪之人。你不要忘記你此行的使命，殺掉我。”幸村認真的回答道。  
真田並不是一個優柔寡斷之人，他有非常明確的目標。他回到故鄉就是想殺掉能使人變成石頭的怪物美杜莎，但真田在得知“美杜莎”就是自己的心愛之人後，他心有猶豫。  
幸村見真田無法決斷自己的生命，便說：“真田，給我三天的時間吧。我們好不容易重逢，你可以給我三天的時間嗎？但是，三天之後請你一定要殺了我。被你殺死我唯一的請求。”  
“幸村……”“真田，你必須這麼做。”幸村低下頭笑了笑：“不能因為要殺死的怪物是我而手下留情。真田，我們必須做出決斷。”  
幸村站起身用手撫摸著大石頭：“勇者和怪物的命運不就應該這樣嗎？你的使命是殺了我，這樣，那些被我無辜看見的人們的靈魂才能安息。真田，也請你不要覺得殺了我會是罪惡的。我也想得到解脫。而且，能死在你手裡，我不會後悔。”  
幸村看了一眼真田的背影，垂眸歎氣道：“如果現在我活著的意義只能把所有活物變成石像，那麼我的存在也沒任何意義。死亡，也未必是結束……”  
“抱歉，幸村。我給你三天時間，我也會完成你的願望。”真田站起身面對幸村，雖然真田不能直視幸村，但真田依然堅定地閉著眼。真田也下定決心在這三天內對幸村告白，並完成他的願望。  
“噗。”幸村被用布條蒙眼還一臉堅定真誠的真田逗笑了，“真田，你可以把蒙眼的白色布條給我嗎。”  
真田剛想解下蒙在眼睛上的布條，幸村又說：“你過來我身邊為我綁上布條吧。”  
“嗯。”真田解下自己蒙住自己眼睛的布條後，山洞依然是黑暗的，而讓真田感到驚訝的是他比之前更能看清楚黑暗山洞的一切。黑暗的山洞內不僅陰冷，還有無處不在的碎石，或許是幸村不小心用蛇尾撞碎的。一想到幸村就一直住在這樣黑暗的山洞中，真田能理解幸村住在陰暗山洞的理由。  
“怎麼了嗎？”幸村通過小蛇得知真田手拿布條一直站在原地，他有些擔心真田會多想。  
“你想躲避人們才住這這裡的？”  
“嗯。”幸村點點頭，繼續說道：“那隻無辜的小鹿只是偶然間迷路進來，可惜它看見我了。如果它沒有進來，也不會看見我。或許那隻小鹿會繼續活下去。”  
真田回答道：“就算小鹿沒有看見你，它也可能被其他山裡的野獸吃掉。”  
幸村笑了笑，他知道真田在以別的方式安慰自己，他也應答道：“嗯，這或許就是命運吧。”

真田走到幸村背後，他第一次近距離地看化身為蛇的幸村。金色與紫色相交的鱗片分佈在幸村的脖頸，手臂，而再往身下看則是巨大修長的蛇尾。真田有些愣神地看著幸村背部的那對翅膀，卻被幸村頭髮化成的小蛇對真田不友好的張嘴發出“嘶嘶”的聲音。  
幸村以為真田是看見自己現在的身體後驚住了，他有些不好意思地說：“我已經縮小到人類身型了，但是尾巴還是太長了……你之前看見我的時候是不是覺得我太大了？”  
幸村有些無奈地摸了一下自己的後脖頸：“人類看見我被嚇唬也不僅是因為我巨大而又長的尾巴。”  
“不。他們都在傳你很美麗。”真田雙手拿著布條，還在和幸村頭髮上盤旋的小蛇做鬥爭，小蛇們似乎對真田沒有好感，一直想張嘴企圖咬真田。  
“你是不是把怪物這個詞漏掉了？”幸村反問。  
“.………”真田啞語，幸村猜的沒錯，人們都在傳美杜莎是美麗又可怕的怪物。  
趁真田愣住的時候，他的手指被幸村頭髮上的其中一隻小蛇咬了一口，似乎在小蛇眼中真田就是一個面露兇相想殺自己主人的壞人類。真田也不跟小蛇客氣，直接出手用力地遏住剛剛咬自己的小蛇的“七寸”。  
“唔”幸村就像是有感應一般悶哼了一聲。真田這時才鬆手。在被小蛇們的多番阻撓下，真田的手上成功多了幾個蛇的牙印，但也不是沒有結果，小蛇不再阻撓真田。  
真田雙手捏著布條兩端，對幸村說：“幸村，閉上眼。”幸村感受到了布條蒙蔽自己眼睛，那種熟悉的黑暗的感覺又重新回來。但幸村很高興，至少，他現在不會把真田變成石頭了。  
“真田，他們還有傳過我其他的什麼言論麼？”幸村也很想知道外面的人除了叫自己怪物還會說自己什麼更難聽的稱呼，他也已經很久沒聽到關於外界的消息了。真田抬頭想了想，回答：“說你的聲音宛如天籟，如果不是因為你能把人變成石頭，或許會是很多人的愛慕對象。還有人認為你是一名女性。”  
“嗯……”幸村並不知道真田是把別人對自己的壞印象都隱藏了而只告訴自己別人對自己的好印象，但幸村覺得很誇張，明明看過自己的人都變為石頭，說自己美麗和聲音宛如天籟的說法都能謠傳出去。  
幸村有些好奇地問道：“真田，你一開始也認為，我是女性？”  
真田認真地回答道：“無論是謠傳還是對你的情報，都能表達美杜莎是女性。”  
“哈哈，但沒想到，我並不是。而且也是……”幸村沒有把“真田你是我的兒時玩伴說出來。”  
幸村擔心說這樣悲傷掃興的話會讓真田更難受，他連忙轉移話題道：“聽說，美杜莎這個名字，是國王取給我的？”  
“嗯。”真田有些詫異，他以為幸村一直知道“美杜莎”這個名字是國王取的。  
“唔…這樣啊，確實是偏於女性的名字了。”幸村點點頭恍然大悟，“一開始，人們看見我的時候都喊我怪物的。”幸村無奈地笑了笑表示已經習慣了人類對自己各種難聽的稱呼。  
真田發現了盲點，他問：“為什麼人們會主動來山洞中找你。”幸村皺著眉回應了一下，然後回答道：“我也不知道，似乎外面一直在傳我在山洞裡守護著神留下來的寶藏。我也不清楚為什麼會有這樣的流言謠傳出去。”  
真田也想知道山洞中是否真正有寶藏，但他並不認為幸村是在山洞裡守護寶藏。“山洞內真有寶藏？”真田問道。幸村搖搖頭，回答：“沒有。山洞中現在只有一個水潭。但那並不像神賜予的寶藏。”  
以前幸村和真田一同來山洞探險的時候並沒有發現山洞內有一個水潭，但就算現在幸村也不覺得那個水潭是所謂的神放在山洞中的寶藏，幸村甚至會在自己身上的鱗片乾燥發癢的時候還會轉入潭水洗澡，有時候甚至會在冰涼的潭水裡睡覺。  
幸村轉過身，他抬起頭看著真田。因為真田站在幸村旁邊的緣故，當幸村張口說話時，真田甚至可以清楚看見幸村的口腔因詛咒而變化的尖牙，甚至連舌頭都變成如其他蛇類一般的信子。  
“剛剛要和你說的，還沒有說完。當我在懸崖下的山洞逐漸適應現在的身體後，我就上山躲入了這個山洞中。一開始，我只是想躲避村裡的大家不要被我嚇到，畢竟…在他們的意識裡，我已經跳崖而死了。但後來，我逐漸地發現我的眼睛不對勁，在我走到山中時，只要和路過的小動物對視，它們就變成了石頭。”  
“……”真田並不覺得言語可以安慰幸村，他只是拍了一下幸村赤裸的肩，若不是手臂綁著布條減緩了衝擊，真田可能會因為觸碰到幸村光滑的肩膀而導致手滑。  
雖然幸村現在無法看見真田，但是他依然朝真田拍自己的肩膀方向看了一眼。  
“我沒有想到它們會變成石頭。當時我無措地逃離，當我來到山上的一處泉水時，我看著水中倒影的自己……”  
真田本想開口對幸村說：“你不要勉強。”  
真田有些後悔向幸村打聽他為什麼會從人類轉變為現在這個樣子，真田現在才知道，幸村回憶往事越深，就對幸村的心理打擊更大，他或許會更難過。但幸村沒有停下來，他短暫地沉默後，繼續說道：“看著水裡的倒影，我發現我看見自己不會變成石頭，而我看見的所有活物都會變成石頭。”  
“幸村，這並不是你的錯。”真田找不到能安慰幸村的話語，再說下去無疑是對幸村傷口撒鹽。幸村也不願意讓真田難堪，他說：“你答應了我，三天。那我們現在出去吧。”  
“出去？”真田還在疑惑幸村所說的“出去”是指去城鎮還是哪裡。  
“當然不是讓你和我一起下山，大家都會被我變成石頭的。就算我現在蒙著眼，也會被我嚇得逃跑，甚至攻擊、驅逐我的。我只是想帶你去採草藥。剛剛不小心被我傷到了吧？”  
真田挺直腰板，回答：“我沒事的。”  
幸村很自然地用手拍了拍真田的後背，回答：“背後都是碎石和塵土呢。”  
“沒關係。”真田回答。“真田，坐下吧。”幸村示意真田坐到自己旁邊。真田猶豫了一下，還是聽幸村的話坐到大石頭上。雖然幸村現在屬於看不見的狀態，但是他準備從上往下幫真田清理粘到背部的小碎石。  
幸村手握拳，小心地幫真田清理背後負在真田背上的小碎石，幸村不敢直接張開手掌，他自從變化為美杜莎那天起，手指上的指甲也逐漸變長而鋒利，幸村很怕用指甲刮到真田背後的皮肉。  
在被幸村“撫摸”後背的時候，真田緊皺眉頭，因為幸村冰冷的手觸碰到自己背部時會覺得有點癢，但真田在思考現在對幸村告白會不會嚇到幸村。真田的手握拳放在腿上，真田終於決定完成對幸村沒有做到的事，向他告白。  
“幸村……”當真田正準備開口告白時。幸村放下手，對真田說：“可以了。”  
“嗯……”真田回應的有些尷尬，他必須在三天之內找到時間對幸村告白，否則就再也沒有機會對幸村說了。真田對幸村的愛，從幸村假死跳崖那天起就被真田隱藏在心中，他四處流浪旅行也只是為了回應幸村的那句話“永遠不要回到故鄉。”。  
但因為自己聽說所謂能把人變成石頭的怪物美杜莎出現在自己家鄉的事，真田還是毅然決定要回到故鄉剿滅這個怪物。然而命運也和真田開了一個玩笑，真田要殺的所謂的“美杜莎”便是自己暗戀的人，幸村。  
“真田，不要愣著了。跟我出去吧”幸村已經幫真田清理好背後因剛剛戰鬥而沾上的碎石，幸村見真田沒有反應，又再次叫了一聲他一下。真田擔心幸村看不見路，便問道：“需要我扶著你嗎？”  
幸村搖了搖頭，然後起身回答道：“我早已熟悉了黑暗。這樣對我來說沒有任何區別。倒是真田你在黑暗之中看得見出去的路嗎？”  
“嗯。可以。”真田點點頭，他看著幸村擺著蛇尾扭著身子前行。  
“抱歉，真田。剛進山洞的時候把你嚇到了吧？”  
“嗯？”真田顯然沒有理解幸村的意思。  
“嗯……就是你看見那些逃跑的石像，或者是露出痛苦表情的石像。還有，我之前把你打傷了。”  
“我也讓你受傷了。你並不需要道歉，幸村。你和我一樣只是為了自衛而攻擊，這不是錯誤的。”真田有些不理解幸村為何還保留著那些石像，如果說那些石像越看越會讓幸村痛苦，幸村應該會直接把他們弄碎，而不是一直保留在山洞中。  
真田也不太覺得幸村會把那些石像留下來只是為了震懾闖入山洞的人類，甚至動物。幸村只是笑了笑，或許真田只是因為和自己是舊友而站在自己這邊維護自己，真田也不知道自己為何留住那些石像的本意。  
“幸村。”  
“怎麼了，真田？”  
“你留住他們是因為希望他們有一天重新復活，對嗎？”真田認真地看著幸村。幸村雖然不知道真田在看著自己，但真田領悟了自己的意思，幸村心裡有些驚訝和感動。幸村嘴巴微張，又抿了一下嘴，他本來想對真田說：“謝謝你理解我。”但又覺得太過於生分，最後只能點了點頭，回答：“嗯。”  
真田覺得幸村的眼睛蒙著布條走路還是不太方便，他問道：“幸村，可以拉著我的手嗎？”  
幸村思考了一下，回答：“如果你覺得我的手很冷，被我手指的指甲刮傷，請你一定要鬆開我的手。”  
“嗯。”真田拉上了幸村的手，雖然嘴上答應了幸村如果自己的手被幸村的指甲弄傷要放手，但真田完全不會考慮放手。  
真田的腦海裡自動過濾了信息，對他來說“放手”就相當於“放棄”。  
因為真田和幸村拉手，幸村頭上的小蛇們躁動不安，似乎在反對著真田和幸村拉手。但真田對著小蛇們一皺眉，小蛇們便安靜下來。  
幸村問：“好久沒被人指引著走路了，我有些不習慣。我感受到了風，我們出了山洞對嗎？”  
“嗯。”“你覺得山洞口在植被怎麼樣？”幸村指了指山洞洞口的植被，用期待的口氣問道。真田很誠實的回答道：“要進山洞前，我曾覺得山洞洞口的雜草被人修剪過。”  
真田看了一眼幸村，他明白了修剪山洞洞口雜草的人就是幸村。  
“嗯，是我修的。”幸村有些得意地說道。真田拉著幸村的手，他沉默了一下，才回答幸村：“很不錯。”  
真田心裡對於幸村修剪山洞的植被這件事不太舒服，已經成為“美杜莎”的幸村不能再與動物對視，所幸，幸村還能擺弄一下植物。真田能明白幸村變為“美杜莎”後一定會有無盡的孤獨。  
真田握了握幸村的手，怕幸村察覺到自己心情上的變化，便說：“幸村。你知道藥草在哪裡採嗎？”  
“真田，你好像忘記了我也在村裡人的事實哦。當然知道，我帶你去吧。”幸村本想主動掙脫開真田手的桎梏，本來在手要鬆開那一刻真田又硬拉了一下幸村。  
“……”幸村有些愣，他的手腕被真田的手握住了。但他還是保持冷靜，對真田說：“真田，你不放手我是無法為你帶路的。”  
在幸村的堅持要求下，真田才默默放開拉住幸村的手。真田看著幸村走在前面，真田非常敬佩幸村就算是看不見的情況下也能如此熟悉山路，就像是幸村自己閉著眼重複地走過山路多次。但真田忍不禁地想：“幸村，你究竟到了什麼程度？……”  
真田並不是個傻子，他很清楚和自己從小到大的幸村會對自己隱瞞一些不好的事。幸村似乎感覺到藥草的位置，他停了下來，留著原地。真田有時候會懷疑幸村是否是用鼻子聞出藥草在哪裡的。  
但看幸村熟練地找尋藥草，並挖出藥草的樣子，真田認為這些藥草可能都是幸村種下的，或者是幸村發現的。真田覺得幸村挖出的藥草似乎過多了，他小心翼翼地問道：“幸村，我覺得這些藥草……有些過多了。”  
“唔，抱歉。我好像沉浸與挖藥草之中了。”在真田的建議下，幸村乖乖停手，他雙手抱著藥草，蛇尾卻沒有停下來。幸村的蛇尾在把挖出的土重新埋入坑中。真田走向前，幸村也很自然地將藥草讓給真田拿。幸村指了指前方的山頭說：“我想你回來的時候沒有去那邊看看吧。”  
真田看著遠方的山頭，回答：“沒有。”  
“藥草先放著吧，我們去那邊看看。”幸村建議道。  
真田不太理解為什麼採完藥草後還要跑到另一個山頭，他問：“那邊出了什麼事？”  
“不，沒有。只是那邊山頭的樹上有很好的果實。”幸村回答道：“真田，三天時間，我想好好和你度過。那邊樹上的果實水分充足又很甜，我想讓你嘗嘗。”“你種的嗎？”真田問。幸村搖搖頭，回答：“野生的，和剛剛的藥草一樣。這裡的一切都是大自然的餽贈，我並沒有插手。”幸村向著天空伸出手，下午的太陽並沒有很毒辣，陽光穿過了幸村的手。真田看著幸村，若有所思。“我不知道我現在是什麼。”  
幸村放下手，他笑著對真田說：“真田，就由你來結束這一切吧。”真田歎了一口氣，他覺得幸村已經無意提醒自己很多次要讓自己殺了幸村。真田不想再浪費時間了，三天時間是轉瞬即逝。  
真田直接地對幸村說：“幸村，這三天算是什麼？”“……”幸村並沒有回應真田，他只是默默走到真田身邊奪回了真田抱住的一堆藥草，然後在真田的注視下幸村直接用手握碎了藥草。  
本來需要用雙手才能抱住的一堆藥草，在幸村的怪力下完全擠壓縮小了。真田感覺到幸村並不想回答自己的問題，便無言地看著他反復用手揉搓藥草直到藥草流出汁液。  
“手給我。”幸村說道。真田聽話地伸出手，幸村摸索了一下才抓到了真田的手。幸村的手上沾滿了藥草的汁液，他輕輕地幫真田的手摸上藥草，“剛剛那群孩子好像把你的手咬傷了，不過不要擔心，它們沒有毒的。”真田感受到幸村冰冷的手帶上藥草的汁水後觸碰自己的手心，他看著幸村憑感覺用手指抓住自己的手後然後幫自己上藥。  
“如果我的指甲不小心弄到你，要說出來。”真田搖了搖頭，說：“沒事。”  
“……”幸村停下手中的動作，他抬頭看著真田。真田有點緊張，幸村則笑著說：“感受不到疼痛那就不是人類了。雖然傷痕是勇者歷練的勛章，但是還是要注意一下比較好。”說著，幸村往真田臉上抹上藥草，並叮囑道：“沒乾之前不要摸臉哦。”  
“幸村。”真田握住了幸村的手腕。沒想到他能非常精確的摸到自己臉上被小石子刮到的傷。  
“嘶!”幸村頭髮上的小蛇們焦躁不安的又叫出聲對著真田發出警告，它們以為真田想攻擊幸村。  
“你是不是感受不到痛覺？”雖然幸村的眼睛被布條蒙住，但真田還是感覺幸村剛剛話裡有話。幸村掙脫真田的桎梏，  
本來粘在手中的藥草渣也都因為幸村用力過大而甩到地上。幸村歎了口氣，他用另一隻手握住自己的手臂側過身不願意朝真田的方向看。  
“或許在你近距離看見我的時候你就發現了。我的身體自從變成這樣，似乎也有了恢復的能力。無論我怎麼傷害自己，身體都會自主恢復。就算被你砍傷後，我的尾巴現在也完全恢復了。”幸村慢慢地向後退，他靠到了一棵樹旁。  
“我曾經也想過去死，因為我變成了半人半蛇的怪物。我嘗試過自殺，跳崖自盡對我來說完全沒有用。我也試圖用闖入山洞的人的佩劍自刎，但有一股無形的力量阻止我，我嘗試過去死，但……”幸村靠著樹將雙手放到後背，他側著頭，真田看到眼淚劃過了幸村的臉頰。  
“幸村，不要再說了。”真田不想因為這樣悲傷痛苦的回憶再讓幸村難過。就算眼淚沾濕了布條，幸村也沒有將布條取下，他就當什麼都沒有發生，平靜地回應道：“或許這就是對我的詛咒吧。”  
真田不忍再看到幸村這樣悲傷，他靠近幸村，用手背拭去幸村臉上的淚。幸村伸手向前摸索，他觸摸到了真田的胸。  
“你不要對我有任何心軟，我留在這個世界只能讓更多人失去靈魂。”真田想不到用什麼言語去安慰幸村，他只能答應幸村：“我知道。”  
自從知道美杜莎是幸村後，真田的內心也迷茫過：“如果假裝自己被美杜莎殺死，那麼幸村還能再活下去。但面對因為這副半人半蛇身軀的幸村如此痛苦想要結束自己的生命，真田非常心痛，自己要完成對幸村的告白，最後還要親手殺死他。”   
在真田的印象中，幸村從小都很少對自己哭泣，而今天他的哭泣讓真田感受到幸村在變成“美杜莎”後受到了多大的痛苦，幸村已經封閉自己的內心很久了，直至自己到來。幸村也想控制住自己的情緒，他害怕自己失控會傷到真田，幸村伸手抹去自己未流乾的眼淚，他不想以最低落的狀態和真田對話，幸村本想移動身軀向真田指路去別的山頭，“真……”當幸村準備伸手指明方向要呼喚真田時，幸村感覺到自己的腰被一雙手環住。

真田並未開口說話，幸村並沒有掙扎，似乎時間就在這一刻停止了。  
風吹動了樹上的樹葉發出“沙沙” 聲，陽光透過樹葉的間隙灑在二人身上。  
真田想趁現在對幸村說出自己暗戀他的心聲。  
“幸村……”真田小心地扶住幸村的腰，若不是因為幸村背後的翅膀太過妨礙，真田會直接從幸村背後抱住他。  
“這三天，我會陪你一起度過的。”最終，真田還是沒有膽量對幸村告白。  
“謝謝你，真田。”幸村的雙手摸到了真田放在自己腰上的手：“真田，你的手可以放下來嗎？”幸村並不是抗拒真田的手扶上自己的腰，而是他羞恥與自己這副身軀，自己的腰身下也都是蛇鱗。  
幸村也曾想過自己還未變化成蛇身，還與真田在故鄉的時候或許可以和他在一起，男性與男性的相戀在基利亞這個國家並不是禁忌。  
“現在我這個樣子，在人們的眼中就是怪物。真田從來不知道我一直喜歡他，就算對他告白，現在作為怪物的我，也追求不到愛吧？” 幸村很迷茫，他不知道該不該告訴真田，自己很喜歡他。如果告訴真田，他和自己許諾的約定殺死自己，真田可能會心軟。  
幸村最後還是選擇將這件事嚥到肚子裡，他不希望真田因自己而迷茫。“人類、怪物。真田跟我已經不是一個世界的人了……”幸村失落摸了摸自己帶有蛇鱗的手臂，悵然地閉著眼望向遠方。  
“唔？!”幸村突然感受到自己的“頭髮”被拉扯，被布條蒙蔽眼睛的他還是睜開了眼轉過頭。  
“弄疼你了嗎？”真田看見幸村轉頭，便馬上鬆手。“……”幸村根本沒反應過來發生了什麼，但是他還是習慣性地摸了摸自己的“頭髮”，安撫自己頭上的小蛇們。  
“剛剛一片樹葉掉落到你的頭上，我想幫你取下來。但是你頭上的小蛇以為我要偷襲你。”作為勇者的真田現如今像個大孩子一樣向幸村告狀。  
“噗。”幸村破涕為笑，雖然被布條蒙蔽了眼睛不能看見真田的表情，但從真田這個語氣幸村能想象到真田想悄悄幫自己取下頭上的樹葉而被小蛇們攻擊，然後被自己發現本來要好心幫忙的真田，現在的表情一定很無措。  
幸村轉過身，他面對真田假裝生氣：“我好不容易幫你塗上藥，你怎麼又去找那群孩子的麻煩。”“不，是它們……”  
真田本來想解釋一切的經過，但他想起剛剛幸村是因為察覺到自己按住了其中一條小蛇的七寸幸村感受到疼痛才轉身的。“抱歉，是我的錯。”真田還是選擇了道歉。  
“那你現在幫我把樹葉拿下來吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“沒關係的真田，有我在，它們不會再攻擊你的。”幸村還擔心真田不敢下手，但其實在幸村允許真田去拿自己頭上的樹葉時真田便已經上手去拿了。  
“已經拿到了。”真田特意把樹葉舉到幸村眼前，雖然幸村現在看不見。  
“好快啊。”幸村感覺才發生了一瞬間的事，而且真田的手好像未曾觸碰到自己的“頭髮”，幸村完全沒感覺到。真田握住了幸村的手，把那片掉落在幸村頭上的樹葉給他，然後才放手。幸村用手握了握那片光滑的表面的樹葉，然後拿起樹葉對向真田：“一葉障目，是不是就是這樣？”  
真田完全不覺得此時露出尖牙向自己詢問的幸村很可怕，反而覺得有些可愛，他的嘴角微微上揚，回答：“嗯。”這時吹起了風，幸村一晃神，手中的樹葉便被風吹起了。  
幸村剛想張口說樹葉被吹跑了，真田卻牽起了幸村的手說：“隨風而去吧。”  
“走吧，我們去山崖看看。”真田建議道。幸村有些不解：“怎麼突然想到要去山崖了？”  
“小時候我們也經常去山崖那邊玩，現在太陽還沒落山，可以去看一下。”真田這樣一說，倒是讓幸村回憶起他以前選擇了和真田經常玩耍的山崖跳崖，但幸村並沒有告訴真田，只是淡淡地說道：“現在去山崖上，或許還能看到落日。”  
“那就走吧。”說著，真田握住幸村的手的力度又重了幾分。幸村不知道和真田走了多久，當真田帶著幸村停下時，幸村清楚地聽見海鷗的叫聲和海浪擊打礁石的聲音。幸村感受到了海風拂過自己的臉：“真田，現在太陽落山了嗎？”  
“嗯，快落山了。”真田回答道。“現在山崖上就只有我們兩個人吧？”幸村很擔心會有路過的村民看見自己和真田在這裡看日落，勇者與怪物和睦相處的看日落，真田只會被其他人視為背叛人類。  
真田又看了一眼身後，回答：“沒有。他們知道我要上山不會多加阻撓。放心吧，他們都不會上來的。”

“嗯……”雖然真田刻意迴避了對村民說“上山殺掉美杜莎”這件事，但幸村的心裡很清楚，如果真田不說自己上山是為了美杜莎，或許村民還可能會上山。在真田沒回故鄉的時候，幸村也時常呆在山洞不願意出去，就是為了避免讓人看見自己而無辜地變成石頭。  
但總有難以避免的時候，幸村也會感到無聊而在夜晚出洞，卻碰上了偶然上山的村民，最後的結果就是村民變成石頭。“我們也很久沒一起看過落日了吧？”  
幸村雖然眼睛被布條蒙蔽，但他選擇張開雙臂感受海風的吹拂。  
“幸村，吹太久的風你的身體沒事嗎？”真田很在意幸村身上的蛇鱗因太久吹風而乾裂。  
“嗯？為什麼這麼問？”幸村覺得真田問的問題很奇怪，自己並不懼怕被風吹傷。真田解釋道：“我曾經在旅行的時候遇到人魚，他跟我說他們人魚不能吹太久的風，魚鱗會乾裂。”  
真田本來想直接說自己擔心幸村的身體狀況，又覺得不太閤適會被幸村誤認為告白，便說：“幸村，如果吹風難受就不要勉強自己。”  
幸村很好奇，他從來沒有見到過人魚，雖然知道他們是半人半魚的的生物。“真田，人魚的本質跟我有什麼區別？”  
真田沉默了一下，說：“你……生氣了？”真田以為幸村這樣說是不希望把他和人魚作比較。  
“我怎麼可能因為從來沒見過的人魚而生氣，只是有些好奇罷了。畢竟我們從小就生活在漁村……”說著，幸村放下雙手。  
他擔心真田因為自己說的話而想多了，便解釋到：“我只是很好奇人魚有沒有傳言中那麼漂亮。”真田想了想，他回憶了一下與遇見人魚的事，然後對幸村說：“人魚分雄性和雌雄，我見到的是雄性人魚。”  
“然後呢？”幸村非常好奇真田遇見人魚的經歷。真田很平靜地說道：“我跟他之間並沒發生什麼事。碰巧搭救了他，然後他還以我人情告訴我哪裡可以得到治愈眼睛的藥。”  
“原來真田遇見人魚，也是因為幫我找治愈眼睛的方法嗎？……”幸村的心中頓時感到苦悶。見幸村沒有繼續詢問，真田便繼續說下去：“剛好他坐在礁石上，和我說完治愈眼睛的藥該在哪裡尋找後就跟我道別，說海風吹久了他的鱗片會乾裂。”  
“唔，這樣啊。”幸村還很好奇傳言中的人魚是否都很漂亮，便問：“那個人魚你覺得漂亮嗎？”  
真田仔細地回憶了一下那個人魚的外貌特征，卻沒有告訴幸村實話：“他是一隻雄性人魚，不能算漂亮。只是他很喜歡閉著眼睛，和其他的人魚不一樣。”“他為什麼喜歡閉著眼睛，他自己說的麼？”  
“嗯。”真田解釋道：“他說閉上眼更能感受到海洋帶來的力量，更方便自己收集海與大陸聯結的數據。”幸村評價道：“唔，真是奇怪的人魚呢。”  
“很失望？”真田也很在意幸村為什麼一直特地對自己說“只是好奇傳言的人魚是否漂亮”這一點。  
“沒有。”幸村搖搖頭，回答：“我覺得他們只能在水中生存也挺不容易的，還不能長期受海風的吹拂。”  
幸村低了低頭，呆呆地朝地上看：“至少我的鱗片不會因為風吹而感到難受，我也可以在地面上生存……”自從幸村轉變為“美杜莎”他的內心就發生變化，之前是人類時他曾追逐希望自己的眼睛能看清這個世界，現在的他看見任何活物，活物都會變為石頭。  
幸村不敢奢望自己能變回去，他現在只想和真田毫無遺憾的度過三天。  
“幸村……”真田很後悔對幸村說了關於人魚鱗片的事，真田心裡清楚幸村一定是在詢問自己對人魚的見解和情況然後和自身作對比。真田還在想該怎麼安慰幸村會讓他的內心好受一點，幸村卻對真田呵呵一笑。幸村手握拳貼著自己的嘴，他笑了笑：“真田，我沒事的。謝謝你把旅途中遇到的事告訴我，很有意思。”  
幸村又怕真田還會察覺自己的心理狀態不對，還轉移話題道：“現在太陽要落山了嗎？已經落到哪裡了？”真田覺得幸村想知道太陽是否落山可以自己看，於是真田建議道：“幸村，不如把布條拿下來吧。”  
“可以嗎？”幸村覺得一直脫戴布條也很麻煩。真田倒是很直接，他直接說：“想看日落，就摘下來吧。”幸村心裡其實最希望和真田一起看一次日落，但他的內心還在猶豫：“如果我摘下布條和真田一起看落日，和真田對視到一起的話……”幸村不敢想象真田因為與自己對視就變成石像的樣子。  
真田似乎看穿幸村在顧慮自己會和幸村對視上，便說：“我閉上眼就可以了。”幸村還是有點不放心，在摘下布條前，他說：“真田，麻煩你到時候戴上布條。”  
雖然取下布條給對方戴會比較麻煩，但幸村知道閉眼也不是一時之法，還是用布條蒙上眼睛比較保險。  
“嗯。”真田答應道。幸村低下頭用手將蒙眼的布條解下，為了避免真田看見自己的眼睛，幸村一直低著頭。“真田，把布條係好。”幸村的手抓緊布條害怕它被海風吹走，又擔心真田不看向自己這邊而不知道布條已經取下，幸村又晃了晃手。  
“……”一瞬間，幸村有些晃神，他感受到布條被拉直，是握住布條另一頭的真田。真田皺了皺眉，他看著一直死拽著布條不願鬆手的幸村，說：“幸村，布條再拉直就要被扯斷了。”  
“抱歉。”幸村鬆開了抓住布條的手，在真田沒係好布條前，幸村並不敢抬頭。真田係好布條後，對幸村說：“幸村，已經係好了。你可以抬頭了。”  
“真田，你剛剛有叫我的名字嗎？”幸村這時才抬頭看向已經用布條蒙眼的真田。真田回答道：“不，我並沒有叫你。”  
“是嗎，那可能是我的錯覺吧……”幸村相信真田不會因為叫自己名字這樣的事對自己撒謊。但幸村並不認為自己聽錯了，有一個聲音傳到自己耳中在呼喚自己的名字。幸村感覺是真田在叫自己的名字，但非常奇怪的是，真田明明就在自己身邊。  
“應該是我的錯覺吧？”幸村不再糾結是否有聲音呼喚自己，而是把注意力轉到落日上。突然，真田突然感覺到幸村冰冷的手觸碰到自己。看著紅日慢慢地滑落，遠方的天空都被染成橘紅色。  
幸村感歎道：“我們果然很久沒看落日了啊。”幸村本想拉住真田的手，但不想自己的指甲劃傷真田，便收手了。看見快要落山的紅日，幸村不禁想到童年時自己和真田一起追逐上山玩耍，到山崖頂時便會停留到看完落日才回家。  
摘下布條後，幸村只顧著看天邊的落日，因為長長的尾巴碰到了石頭他才注意到從前就在山頂的這塊大石頭上放著一些花。幸村看了一眼真田，雖然他的眼睛現在被布條遮蔽，但他依然望著遠方。幸村也感覺到真田跟自己一樣藏有心事，他小心翼翼地把大石頭上的花都拿起放一旁，然後對真田說：“真田，不如坐下來吧。”真田轉頭看向幸村說話的方向，他對幸村說：“幸村，你看到石頭上放的花了？”  
“嗯，看見了。”幸村拿起一枝小花，他看了看這朵淡白色的小花，又看了一眼真田，問：“是你把這些花採下來放這裡的？”  
“嗯。”真田沒有否認，他點了點頭回答：“當時我以為你死了。所以我把花放到這裡。”  
“謝謝你還記得我。”幸村把小花放下，他似乎猜到了真田上山的路線。真田應該是先上山來山崖頂，再到半山腰的山洞。  
“當時以為我死了……”幸村很清楚真田的意思，如果不是自己強制約定真田不要回故鄉，可能他會瘋狂地回來到山崖頂和山腳小找尋自己的蹤跡。幸村看了一眼還快要落山的太陽，然後催促真田坐下。  
真田本想自己憑著直覺直接靠近大石頭再坐下的，幸村非常擔心真田會失足掉下山崖，直接用蛇尾捲起真田的腰強制性地讓真田坐下。  
真田被幸村發蛇尾捲起時，他感受到蛇尾有非常大的力量。“這就是幸村變化後所擁有的怪力嗎？”真田非常驚訝，蛇尾直接將自己整個人騰空，很快的就把自己“轉移”到了大石頭上。  
真田對幸村的力量非常震驚，畢竟他的身上還背著很重的大劍幸村都能用蛇尾輕易卷起自己。真田不希望幸村用這樣的方式挪移自己，他嚴肅地說道：“幸村，以後不要這樣。”  
幸村之所以著急，是因為太陽馬上要落山了。幸村想趁太陽還沒落下去的時候用真田帶上來的小花編織一個花環。“抱歉，是我太著急了。我沒有要把你丟下山的意思。”幸村以為真田生氣了，他看了一眼自己手上套花環的動作，又看了一眼真田。  
現在幸村並不能騰出手去拍拍真田讓他消氣，他只能用蛇尾最尖端輕輕蹭了一下真田的腿。  
“不……我並沒有生氣。”幸村的蛇尾友好的靠近真田的腿，真田有些無奈地拍了拍幸村的蛇尾以示反應。經過真田的觸碰，幸村的蛇尾尖好像有點得寸進尺，它搖擺地上升，試圖在暗示真田多撫摸幾下。真田的手指觸碰到蛇尾時，那觸碰到蛇的鱗片的感覺非常的滑，還有些冰涼。真田感覺此時幸村的蛇尾就像一隻熱情的小狗需要被撫摸。  
真田有些招架不住，幸村卻一聲不吭，這讓真田覺得很奇怪。“幸村，你沒事吧？”真田試探性的問道。  
“嗯，我還好。”此時幸村沒時間和真田搭話，他在盡自己最快的速度編織花環，不過长长的指甲让幸村費了不少時間。  
真田感覺幸村的口氣是不想和自己搭話。但真田非常疑惑，“明明不搭理自己，為什麼要把尾巴湊上來？”  
幸村此時完全顧不上真田，他只能讓蛇尾做自己的“替身”，讓自己在做花環的這段時間陪真田玩一會。   
“……”雖然現在真田看不見幸村在做什麼，但是幸村的蛇尾已經得寸進尺到開始觸碰自己的手了。  
“幸村到底想要做什麼？”太陽快要落山，到夜晚的山崖頂，以及現在對著自己搖擺晃動的蛇尾，真田不由得會想到其他暗示。  
“終於完成了。”編織好花環後，幸村先看向無奈地握住自己的蛇尾的真田，然後再看了一眼遠方的落日，剛才落日已經落下了一半，現在還剩下一條邊。幸村扭轉了自己的身軀，他想悄悄地為真田戴上花環。憑靠著蛇柔軟的身軀，幸村很輕鬆地就移動到真田的背後。當幸村想要為真田的頭戴上花環時，真田察覺到背後有人靠近自己，一個反手就控制住幸村。真田壓制住幸村，他摸到了帶著蛇鱗的手臂。  
“幸村？”真田試問道。  
“是我。”幸村平靜地回答。  
“抱歉，我以為有人偷襲。”真田立刻鬆開手。  
真田並沒有感受到幸村的殺意，他覺得非常奇怪。  
“幸村，你剛才在做什麼？”真田只是被布條蒙蔽住眼睛，但他的聽覺並沒有消失，他坐在大石頭上還是可以聽見一些窸窸窣窣的聲音。  
“你猜我剛才在做什麼。”就算真田現在看不見，幸村還是把花環藏到自己身後。  
真田搖了下頭，回答：“抱歉，我並不知道。”  
幸村輕輕地把花環戴到真田頭上。真田感覺到自己頭上被放了東西，也下意識地抬頭向上看。  
幸村剛想讓真田的頭不要亂動，真田就自己上手把花環拿了下來。  
“花？”真田用手指觸碰到柔軟的花瓣。隨著真田的觸碰，有些花的花瓣已經落到了地上。幸村見到花環上的花都被真田弄掉了，有些心疼地說道：“真田，不要再動花環了，在動下去花環上的花都要掉光了。”  
真田也有點驚訝“幸村，你剛剛在編花環？”  
“是啊。你之前不是在大石頭上放了採集而來的花麼，我也是臨時起意想趁著太陽還沒落山為你編一個花環的。”說著，幸村拍了拍了真田的手，示意他把花環給自己。真田聽話地把花環交給幸村，幸村又重新幫真田把花環戴到頭上。  
“噗。”幸村覺得現在人高馬大而頭戴花環的真田的樣子非常有趣。幸村擺弄著花環的位置，也趁機摸了一下真田的頭髮。  
“剛剛稍微看了一下，還好沒有把花環編太小。”說著，幸村還幫真田理了理被海風吹亂的髮型。真田沉默著，他想起從前自己除了和幸村一起看日落外，幸村也會從山間採集一些小花用來製作花環和手環來玩。  
幸村見真田沒有說話，他按了按真田的肩膀，問：“你生氣了嗎？剛剛在編花環的時候我完全沒理你。”  
真田感受到幸村冰冷的手按著自己的肩，但他並不在意。  
“沒有。”真田回答道：“你的蛇尾很熱情的來觸碰我。”幸村聽到真田這樣說，有些不好意思的回答：“只是怕冷落你才用蛇尾去逗你的。”  
“是嗎。”真田很好奇自己剛才按住幸村的尾巴他是否會有感覺，便問：“幸村，剛剛碰到你蛇尾時你會有感覺嗎。”  
若不是幸村沒有和真田說過自己對真田的愛意，幸村現在早就想以整個身軀而盤到真田身上了。  
“嗯，會有的。”幸村悵然地放下按住真田的手，望著遠方已經消失落下的太陽說道：“一般的感知我還是能感覺到的。痛覺也一樣，只是我的傷恢復的速度异常的快。我這樣，確實是人們眼中的怪物。”  
真田不忍看見情緒又變消極的幸村，他把幸村為自己編織的花環取下輕輕戴到幸村頭上。神奇的是，幸村頭上的小蛇們並沒有去攻擊真田，而是在花環落到幸村頭上的一瞬間乖乖地都低下頭，似乎是怕花環套不到幸村的頭上。  
“幸村，你就是你自己。”  
“……”幸村懵懵地上手摸了一下自己頭上的花環，他看著眼前這個蒙著布條的男人欲言又止。  
在幸村看來，真田對自己這樣說絕對不是安慰同情自己，而是認真的評價。  
“果然你和小時候那樣沒有變啊。就算這樣，現在身為怪物的自己對真田告白，他會接受嗎？”幸村的內心非常糾結，三天之約是自己定的，但是他對真田的愛卻不敢表露出來。  
幸村知道如果自己再不和真田說明愛意他永遠不會知道，也沒有機會得知了。但對真田告白，三天後或許真田會後悔，或者帶著痛苦殺掉自己，這也是幸村不想看見的。  
“謝謝你，真田。”這是幸村給真田的回答，小時候幸村不開心時，真田安慰幸村後，幸村心情恢復就會對真田拉拉小手。  
真田愣了一下，他沒想到幸村還記得從前拉手的約定。真田用力握了一下幸村的手，這次他不想再放手了。  
幸村看見露出笑容的真田，想到了真田小時候。  
幸村感歎道：“真田你和以前的變化真的好大。”  
兩個人都互相看著對方，手搖著手。真田收起笑容，又重新回到一臉嚴肅的狀態，但還是依然跟幸村手拉著手。  
“比如現在，你笑的少了。”  
“……”真田沉默了，他和幸村早就回不到從前那樣無憂無慮玩耍的少年時代了。  
隨著時間的推移，幸村的眼睛的情況惡化，從看東西開始模糊不清到後面快到失明的界限。真田最後悔的是沒有陪在幸村身邊，如果自己沒出去為幸村尋找治眼睛的藥草，幸村在自己的陪伴下或許不會跳崖，也不會變成“美杜莎”。  
就算幸村的身上長出蛇鱗是神帶來的詛咒，如果自己當時在幸村身邊，他就不會那麼痛苦。  
雖然眼睛被布條蒙住，但真田不想被幸村看出自己現在的狀態不對，於是轉移話題道：“幸村，現在太陽落山了嗎？”  
“很遺憾，太陽似乎在我們剛剛說話的時候落下去了。”幸村看著遠方天空仍然留印住的餘暉說道。  
“是嗎。那我們回去吧。”雖然是為了轉移話題不讓幸村看出自己內心的悲傷，但真田也下意識地偏頭看向遠方的天空，然後轉頭對幸村說道。  
“回山洞嗎？”  
“嗯。”見真田握住自己的手的力度又大了幾分，幸村便問：“真田，我這樣拉住你的手沒問題嗎？”  
幸村以為真田在暗示自己的指甲刮到真田了。  
“幸村，我不會放手的。”這是真田一直想對幸村說的話。  
幸村笑了笑，他帶著真田轉身往下山路上走。“我也不會放手的哦。”幸村以為真田的意思是擔心自己放手逃離而留真田一個人在山上。  
“……”回到山洞後，兩人無言。  
“幸村，剛剛路上採的野果。你也吃一個吧。”  
真田並不清楚幸村回到洞中後距離自己多遠，真田只知道幸村在同自己回山洞後就讓自己坐在一塊大石頭上。真田把背後背著的大劍拔起然後插到地上，他摸索著石頭上放著的野果，是幸村還特意用水清洗後還用一片很大的葉子包住野果。  
幸村臥在洞內的水潭邊，他的下身的蛇尾浸在水潭中。他右手撐著下巴看著真田向自己遞出一個野果。“你吃吧。”幸村淡淡地回答道。  
“……”真田並沒有聽幸村的話，反而順著幸村說話的聲音走過來。幸村很怕真田現在在看不見的狀態下不小心失足落入水潭中，他趕快起身叫住真田：“真田，停下來。”  
同時，真田停下腳步，他剛才聽見了水聲。  
“幸村，你在水裡嗎？”說著，真田還是繼續向前走。幸村見真田很快就要走到水潭邊了，趕緊起身想讓真田止步。但因為過長的尾巴讓幸村好心辦壞事，在黑暗中，真田只能憑感覺前進，卻被幸村的尾巴絆倒了。  
“糟了。”幸村心中大驚，用自己最快的速度給真田充當“肉墊”。  
“咕嚕咕嚕”。因為被幸村的尾巴絆倒，真田手中的野果也滾落到一旁。  
“幸村？”真田用手一摸，他並沒有摸到地面的塵土。  
“嗯，真田。我在。”幸村很介意真田的手觸碰到自己的胸，幸村心裡鬆一口氣，若不是山洞裡的視野漆黑一片，再加上真田的眼睛蒙著布條，不然真田一定會發現自己現在已經臉紅了。  
幸村強忍著胸被觸碰後的不適應，對真田說：“真田…你的手……”  
“嗯？”幸村看著真田的手移開，本來鬆了口氣，但真田就像是能看見一樣，用手摸到了自己的臉。  
“真田，你知道自己摸到了什麼嗎？”幸村假裝動怒，他不想自己被真田察覺觸碰到臉時其實內心非常激動。

“你的身體......？”真田上手時並沒有摸到幸村的蛇鱗，他猜測道。  
“嗯，差不多。真田，你差不多要從我身上起來了吧？”  
真田解釋道：“……抱歉。剛剛我好像被石頭之類的絆到腳了。”  
真田這下才明白剛剛自己沒有摔到地面是因為幸村充當了自己的“肉墊”，自己剛剛撫摸到的也是幸村身上沒有蛇鱗的某處肌膚。  
“嗯，剛剛你的腳絆到我的蛇尾了。都說了讓你不要再過來了。”幸村有點賭氣的說道。  
“抱歉。”真田本想起身，卻發現自己的腿被幸村的蛇尾盤住了，他根本不能起身。  
“如果你前面聽我的就不會跌倒了。”若不是真田現在看不見，幸村都會以為真田是故意想假摔來接近自己的身體的。  
“抱歉幸村，但是……你可以把你的蛇尾移開嗎。”真田感受到自己的腿被幸村的蛇尾勒得越來越緊。  
“哎？”幸村這才注意到自己的蛇尾早就盤上了真田的腿。現在輪到幸村說抱歉了：“對不起，我下意識地就這樣了。  
我的尾巴有時候好像自己會有想法呢。”幸村邊給自己找台階下，並控制自己的蛇尾慢慢退移真田的腿。  
“是嗎，如果再不控制你的尾巴，大概它會把我的下半身都卷起來。你的尾巴把我當做獵物了。”  
真田在外歷練時經過一個森林，當時他親眼看見一條巨大的蛇用蛇尾把一頭野豬勒死。  
“不是那樣的……”幸村覺得自己的解釋越描越黑。  
“是嗎，如果不是把我當成獵物，盤上我的身體又有什麼意義。”聽到這番話，幸村的臉完全變紅了。  
幸村害怕真田看出自己對他的愛，幸村心裡清楚，如果不是因為自己喜歡真田，自己的尾巴不可能下意識地去捲起真田盤上他的身體。  
“!!! ”幸村也不想再繼續進行蒼白的辯解了，本來蛇尾已經要退移真田的身體了，幸村又用蛇尾捲起真田，把他整個人直接丟到了山洞的水潭裡。  
“噗通”真田被丟入水潭中時，水花巨大。水花濺到了幸村身上，但冰涼的潭水並沒有澆透幸村現在興奮的內心，幸村覺得自己的身體都在暗示自己要佔有真田。幸村非常害怕自己成為真正的怪物，甚至迷失自己而去吃掉真田。幸村看著真田沉入水中，他紅著臉對水中的真田說：“你好好冷靜一下吧。”  
其實最應該冷靜下來的人是幸村。  
“咕嚕咕嚕。”這是在水中的真田唯一給幸村的回應。  
“……”幸村冷靜下來才注意到真田一直遲遲沒有上游冒泡，當幸村準備跳到水潭救真田時，就像是心靈感應一般，真田竄出水面。  
幸村看著真田出水後還搖頭甩水的背景，他安心地摸了摸自己的心口。  
幸村裝作不在乎真田性命的樣子敷衍地說道：“那麼久沒出來，我以為你要死在水裡了。”  
真田並沒有回頭看幸村，他只是淡淡的說道：“布條濕了。”說著他右手舉起濕噠噠的布條展示給幸村看，布條的尾端還在滴水。  
“那我先背過去吧，你先上岸。”幸村乖乖地背過身等真田上岸。真田剛剛被幸村丟下水潭後絲毫不慌，在被幸村拋到水中的一瞬間他憋了口氣。  
在水中真田很快地解開遮住自己眼睛的布條，然後划水繼續向下潛。真田遲遲沒上岸給足了幸村冷靜的時間，也順便探查了洞內潭水的深淺。  
在真田的記憶力，山洞中本來沒有水潭，是幸村來到這裡後才出現的水潭，剛好趁這次被幸村丟下水潭的機會真田探查了潭水的情況。  
水下也並沒有任何生物。真田帶著思考游到了水潭邊，然後起身蹚水回到岸上。見幸村背過身乖乖地等待自己讓真田想到了某次經過一條河時，一個女人也是這樣雙手向後背站著等待河對岸的丈夫。  
“幸村，你可以轉過來了。”  
“好。”幸村以為真田重新把布條綁上了，於是重新轉回身。  
“……”看著背對自己脫衣服的真田，幸村有些不知所措。“  
真田，你讓我轉過身幹什麼？”幸村看著真田脫去衣服後強壯的背影下水還在往真田的背脊下流，這不禁讓幸村瞎想：“難道真田特地讓我看他赤身裸體嗎？他在暗示我什麼？”  
“幸村，你等一下。”真田脫去濕掉的衣服後便開始擰衣服。幸村的眼神往真田的下身瞟，“真田的腿部肌肉也很健壯啊。如果我的雙腿還在……”幸村低下頭，他看到的只是自己長滿鱗片的蛇身。  
幸村寧願變回當時那個失明的自己也不想要這副半人半蛇身軀的樣子活下去，自己的眼睛現在甚至能奪去人類的靈魂讓活物石化。  
“幸村，接住了。”真田打斷了幸村的神遊，他將擠過水的衣服拋給幸村。幸村將真田的衣服接下，真田聽到了聲音，背著幸村說：“抱歉，我現在不方便轉身看你。可以麻煩你幫我把衣服平鋪在石頭上嗎。”  
幸村看著手裡的衣服，回答：“乾脆生個火吧。  
把你的衣服烤乾。”  
“不需要那麼麻煩。”真田答道。  
“沒事的，是我把你丟入水潭中的。你不需要在意我。”幸村平靜地回答道。  
“滋啦。”幸村怕濕身後的真田在陰冷的山洞中會著涼，特地去山洞外拾取了木頭，又用真田今天進洞時攜帶的火源點燃生活。  
“……”真田背對著幸村烤火，幸村看著真田赤裸的後背說：“真田，布條先給我吧，用火一烤很快就能乾了。”  
真田並沒有說話，只是把布條交給幸村。  
“怎麼了？”幸村覺得真田自從被自己丟下水潭後更少和自己交談了，幸村並不會讀心術，他不知道真田現在心裡在想什麼。  
“幸村。那個水潭，我們以前來山洞的時候沒出現過吧？”真田怕自己記憶紊亂，便再次詢問了幸村問題。“嗯，是啊。以前並沒有出現。”  
幸村覺得真田這樣問自己必然有原因，便問：“真田，你覺得水潭有問題嗎？”  
“目前還不知道。下水後我看水潭中也並未有任何活物。”真田覺得奇怪的是，這個水潭是無中生有憑空冒出來的。在真田還在思考的時候，幸村對真田說：“真田，手伸出來。”  
幸村把已經烘乾的布條交給真田。真田麻利地綁上後轉身面對幸村。  
真田移動的時候，腳邊正好有一根樹枝，真田撿起那根樹枝，撥弄燃燒的火。  
通過樹枝的撥弄，火焰上的木頭發出“滋啦滋啦”的聲音。幸村很驚訝，他沒想到真田就算現在看不見還能如此精準的掌握自己坐的方位和生火的距離。  
“感覺你很熟練。”幸村評價道。  
“流浪的劍士也會在野外留宿。”真田放下小樹枝淡淡地回答。  
“看你在蒙眼的狀態下還能砍傷我，離開家鄉後的歷練應該很不容易吧？我覺得你現在特別具有勇者的姿態。”幸村知道真田離開故鄉是為了幫自己找尋治療眼睛的方法，但看見他能成為勇者幸村由衷地為真田高興。  
“……”真田並不認為自己是勇者，所謂勇者也只是國王給自己的稱號。  
“連自己最喜歡的人都拯救不了還算什麼勇者。”真田心中暗暗罵自己沒用。  
這樣的心裡話真田也不敢對幸村說。  
“如果再給自己一個選擇的機會自己一定會選擇留在幸村身邊。”這樣的話。真田知道後悔沒用任何意義，當下自己應該趁三日之約對幸村坦白自己的愛，真田不想留下遺憾，讓幸村就這樣背負著“怪物”的宿命被自己殺死。  
見真田一直沒說話，幸村在猜測他是否是因為三日之約已經過了一天而煩惱。  
“還有兩天，時間真的過得很快呢。”真田只能點點頭回答：“嗯。”幸村明白真田的回答並不是敷衍回答自己，他也明白三天之約已經過去了一天。  
“勇者和怪物……未來已經註定的結局不會被改寫。”幸村感傷地看向正伸手烤火的真田，幸村似乎已經看到了自己被真田殺死的結局。  
“我們好像是第一次一起在山洞內過夜吧？”幸村將蛇尾伸向真田的腿，用蛇尾尖端蹭了蹭真田的腿試圖讓他開心些。  
真田有感受到滑溜又冰涼的蛇尾觸感，他抬頭看向幸村：“嗯，以前大人會欺騙我們說山洞並不安全。”  
“你在旅途中有在山洞睡過嗎？”真田回憶了一下，回答：“有過。為了攢夠旅途的路費我接下了一個領主的任務上山。在上山途中下了暴雨，但很幸運地找到了山洞躲避。”  
“所以就在山洞過夜了嗎？”  
“嗯，不過遇到了意外。”  
“意外？”幸村皺了皺眉，他問道：“山洞內有其他野獸在？”  
真田點點頭，回答：“嗯。山洞中的野豬嗅出了我的味道，然後朝我衝過來。”  
幸村非常關心問道：“野豬並不是溫順的動物，當時你受傷了嗎？”“沒有，我躲開了。最後野豬自己撞死了。”真田省略了他被山洞中的野豬追逐到山洞最內部，然後才設計讓野豬撞死於山洞的部分。  
“抱歉，幸村。”真田聯想到那隻生活在山洞的野豬，想到了對幸村來說或許自己才是個闖入者。幸村聽懂了真田的言外之意，他學起真田拿起地上的樹枝撥弄燃燒的火。  
“真田，你不必跟我道歉。如果不是命運的指引，我們還不能相認呢。”幸村對真田說的話同樣在安慰自己。隨著時間的推移，幸村已經麻木不再糾結自己這副半人半蛇的身軀，而如今與真田相逢，幸村非常在意自己在暗戀的人眼中是什麼形象。幸村很清楚，現在的自己根本不能和身為勇者的真田相戀。  
“你消失了，那些失去靈魂的人才會得到安息。”真田未與自己相認時在山洞說的話似乎一直在幸村耳畔縈繞。這也是幸村不願意向真田告白的原因。幸村看著跳躍的火，他慢慢臥躺在山洞的地上。  
“嗯？”真田似乎感受到有尖銳的東西輕輕地戳到了自己的腿。  
“那個…沒刮傷你吧？”幸村連忙收回了手，剛剛躺下時他的手很自然地倒向真田。  
“沒事。”真田並沒察覺幸村已經躺在地上。“你累了嗎？”真田回答：“不會。”幸村用手肘撐著地面，他托著下巴看真田，心裡卻在想：“明明現在他跟我不一樣，為什麼還有那麼旺盛的精力？或許是因為去外面歷練自己的緣故嗎？”  
幸村想了想，覺得自己變成半人半蛇身軀後確實變得缺乏鍛煉了，為了不傷害到無辜看見自己的人類以及其他活物，幸村通常都會呆在山洞逼迫自己沉睡。  
真田並不知道幸村現在在做什麼，他只能感覺到剛剛自己似乎把天聊死了。  
真田坐在大石頭上，雖然後背依舊挺直，但是真田雙手放在雙腿上握拳卻非常無措。  
“對了，這是我撿到的。”幸村用蛇尾勾起了一個瓶子，把它放到真田的腿上。  
“這個藥瓶……”真田通過觸感知道這是那個老婦人給自己的藥瓶。  
“是你的嗎？”幸村問。  
“嗯。謝謝你，幸村。如果不是你撿到的話，或許我會一直沒有發現。”真田表面平靜，手卻將藥瓶越握越緊。  
“怎麼會掉到這裡，真是太鬆懈了。”真田本以為自己已經把藥瓶放好了，沒想到居然無意讓幸村撿到。  
“這個藥瓶，感覺有一種難聞的味道。因為你的衣服濕了，所以……抱歉，不小心就動了你的衣物。”幸村看著真田，雖然他的眼睛依舊被布條包住，但他卻一直低頭盯著燃燒的火焰。幸村很害怕自己的行為會給真田帶來困擾，甚至是厭惡。  
“滋啦，滋啦。”燃燒的木頭時而蹦出火花。真田似乎感覺到了幸村的不安，他抬起頭說道：“幸村，我們之間說話不需要那麼見外。我對你的情誼一直不變。”  
“情誼嗎？也是呢，在真田心中，我們還是原來那樣擁有友情的吧？……”幸村的表情一瞬流露出悲傷，但他馬上用高興的語氣說：“嗯，是呢。就算我們身份發生變化，我們一直都是朋友。”  
“朋友嗎(友達か)？……嗯。”雖然真田對幸村心懷愛意，但他也只能在聽了幸村的回應後接著回答：“我們一直是朋友。”  
“對了，那個藥水瓶是怎麼回事呢？”幸村很好奇那個藥品裡裝的液體是什麼，因為它的味道對於自己來說實在太難聞了。  
“那個是我偶然在回故鄉的路上從一位老婦人手中拿到的。”“用來治療的嗎？”“不。那個老婦人說，這個東西是來對付你的。”  
“啊，是這樣啊，怪不得我說怎麼會有那樣奇怪的味道……所以，是這個東西把沉睡的我喚醒的啊，真是不簡單啊。”幸村用著輕鬆的口氣聊著對自身有害的藥水。  
“抱歉，當時我並不知道……那個美杜莎，就是你。”  
“這沒什麼。殺了我才是對的。”  
“幸村，你不要這麼說。”  
“別擔心，真田。我沒有想毀約哦，三天之約我也會遵守的。不過，如果要用那個藥水殺死我的話，我會有很強烈的痛感，你最好還是用你的大劍乾脆地砍下我的頭哦，用藥水殺死我的話，我大概會疼得想反悔吧？”幸村坦然地開著玩笑，似乎要被真田殺死的不是自己。

真田非常誠實地回道：“不，我也不清楚那個藥水的功效。所以我不知道它是否能殺了你。”  
“嗯，這樣說的話，讓我回想起你確實有把這瓶藥水用在我身上吧？”幸村用蛇尾的尾巴尖輕輕地敲擊藥水瓶。  
“是。我只用了一半。”真田也感受到幸村冰涼的蛇尾突然湊到自己腿上。  
“是這樣麼？”聽了真田的话，幸村有了一个猜想：“或许，這瓶藥水是能喚醒沉睡的我吧？我在你沒來之前已經睡了很久了。  
可能是藥水裡加了什麼針對魔物的藥，所以當藥水澆到我身上的時候，我能感受到藥水帶來的疼痛。”  
真田鄭重地對幸村說道：“幸村，我絕對不會讓你痛苦死去的。”  
“噗，真田，你這個傻瓜。我不需要你立這樣的誓言。這個藥瓶，你要保管好。或許我可能還會用上。”說著，幸村的蛇尾在真田腿上蹭了一下，便收回去。  
真田似乎感覺到了幸村的言外之意：“幸村，你的身體是不是還會？……”  
“嗯……我也不清楚到底會怎麼樣。可能這就是詛咒吧？但我不想被詛咒吞噬永遠失去人性。”幸村說地有點悲傷。  
“真田，如果我真的回不來了，你一定要對我用藥水。當然，失控的話，三日之約也就不算數啦。”

“幸村是不是已經預示到自己會被詛咒吞噬？不，真田弦一郎，你不應該胡思亂想！幸村說的只是如果。”  
真田的內心格外掙扎，他不想看到自己喜歡的人受到這樣未知的痛苦。  
“真田？”  
“嗯，我知道了。幸村，我答應你。”  
“嗯，約定了哦。真田，如果我失控的話，一定要立刻殺了我哦。”幸村笑著回答道。  
真田扭頭似乎不願接受，但最終還是勉強地答應道：“我答應你。”二人陷入了短暫的沉默。  
真田在想該怎麼重新彌補剛剛聊天的話題。真田用力地握拳，又放鬆，他在猶豫該如何開口。  
但真田的小動作幸村都看在眼裡，因為火光的照耀，幸村非常清楚地看著真田的臉。  
幸村並沒有一直沉浸在對自身詛咒的悲傷中，他看著真田無措的樣子，笑了出來：“這麼有趣的表情，好想永遠記住啊……”  
“幸村。”最終，真田還是開口叫了幸村的名字。  
“嗯，我在哦。”幸村回答時語氣溫柔。  
“呃……沒什麼。我以為你沒有說話是睡著了。”真田盡自己最大的努力嘗試和幸村找話題。  
幸村只是呵呵一笑，他並沒有繼續逗真田，而是順著真田的話誠實地回答：“快要睡著了。”  
真田覺得幸村困了，睏了就要休息，於是他下意識地說出：“那就睡覺吧。”  
說出去的話，潑出去的水。真田說完才意識到自己說錯話了，本來是想趁著夜晚與幸村獨處的機會摸清幸村是否能答應自己，接受自己的表白，結果自己完全沒有勇氣開口，反而越說越錯。  
“好啊，那就一起睡吧。”幸村倒是欣然答應真田的要求，正好他覺得自己該睡覺了。

“幸村，幸村……醒醒！”朦朧中，幸村聽見真田在呼喚自己的名字。

“……”幸村緊閉眼睛，他緊縮眉頭不願醒來。但是真田的聲音一直在自己耳邊縈繞。似乎過了很久，躺在地上幸村起身看著睡在自己旁邊的真田，雖然他們之間隔了一把大劍。真田依舊眼睛蒙著布條，但是憑著平穩的呼吸聲幸村猜測真田已經完全睡著了。  
“……”幸村輕輕用蛇尾的尾端戳了戳真田的手，真田完全沒有反應。  
幸村小心地越過隔在自己和真田中間的那把插在地上的大劍，輕輕地，幸村躺到了真田身邊。  
“剛剛是你在呼喚我嗎？”幸村想用手點一下真田的鼻子，正當幸村要上手時，真田的身體就像是預知一樣轉了一個身。沒辦法，幸村只好重新坐起身看著熟睡的真田。  
“明明還在睡覺，為什麼會喊我的名字？是在說夢話嗎？”幸村覺得很奇怪，真田以前睡覺並未有說夢話的習慣，但是今晚幸村很清楚的聽見了真田在叫自己的名字。  
看著熟睡的真田，幸村還是放棄了想把他叫醒問清楚這件事的想法，幸村決定明天再去問真田為什麼晚上會叫自己的名字。  
“不對。”幸村思考了一會，他覺得真田呼喚自己這件事並沒有那麼簡單。  
“如果明天真田的回答是從來沒有叫我的名字，那麼…昨日傍晚在懸崖聽到真田呼喚自己並不是錯覺。  
但是……明明真田就在我的身邊，為什麼卻要讓我醒呢？”幸村有些後怕地將手放到心口，他不敢繼續再往下猜想，幸村害怕這一切都是假的，包括現在就在自己身邊熟睡的真田。  
幸村小心地去觸碰真田的頭髮，之前把他丟入水中的頭髮早已乾了。  
幸村摸了摸真田的頭髮便收手了，他看了一眼地上插著的大劍就明白真田是一個警惕性非常高的人，如果在繼續觸摸真田的頭髮，幸村明白真田一定會有所察覺。  
就算面對是舊友的自己，真田依然選擇把劍隔在自己中間。幸村並不會去怪真田不念舊情，他覺得作為勇者應該這樣的警惕性很對。  
真田是否是因為自己半人半蛇的身軀而選擇睡覺時把一把大劍隔在自己和他的中間，這樣是在提防自己嗎？  
幸村不敢繼續再往下想。幸村用右手狠狠地掐自己的臉。  
“……”幸村一隻眼睜開，一隻眼閉著，試圖以此讓自己能感受到痛感。  
結果並沒有用，自己依舊不能感受到痛。幸村歎了口氣，他呆呆地看著真田，他苦笑道：“難道現在的一切，真的是夢嗎？”  
幸村突然想起真田似乎在剛進洞時把什麼東西灑在了自己身上，當時自己很清醒的感受到了痛覺，並且真田的刀傷自己也有感受得到。  
幸村很想知道真田是怎麼做到的。幸村張開手掌又握緊，“我的身體能感知的疼痛就說明這一切並不是夢吧？”眼見真田又翻了一個身，幸村不禁抬頭仰望，他祈禱道：“這三天，我只想和他在一起。就算我要死去，也想和他共度我最後的時光。”唯獨三天之約，幸村不想食言。

第二天，真田比幸村起來的早。真田坐起身時，想重新調整一下蒙眼睛的布條，晚上睡覺時因為翻身布條已經變鬆了。真田並不是故意要取下布條的，他要摘下布條時還特地說話提醒幸村，但是幸村並沒有反應。  
趁幸村還在睡夢中真田將布條取下。  
當真田取下布條時，他的手觸碰到了幸村。  
真田看到幸村並沒有老實地睡在和自己大劍隔開的地方，而是選擇睡在自己身邊。  
真田又轉頭看了一眼昨晚生的火，早已滅了，真田猜測是幸村將火滅了。  
真田還注意到幸村長長的蛇尾把自己睡覺的一整塊地方卷成一個圈，就像一個結界。看到這番場景，真田不禁猜測：“幸村難道是在保護自己嗎？……”真田此時就像被熟睡的幸村的神奇魅力吸引一般，他的手不自覺地去摸幸村的蛇身，真田撫摸著滑溜的蛇身，而蛇鱗得到真田的撫摸後觸感似乎變得更軟。  
“嗯？……”聽見幸村發出聲，真田馬上收回手，他才想起自己睡醒後的目的是想重新給眼睛綁上布條。真田在重新繫好布條後才覺得自己瘋了，自己的手居然不受自己的控制去撫摸幸村的蛇身。  
難道說自己被誘惑了嗎？  
“不可能，幸村不可能對自己做那樣的事！”真田抓亂了自己的頭髮，他冷靜下來。  
真田覺得並不是幸村誘惑自己，而是自己的身體想下意識對幸村做什麼。這讓真田非常糾結，自己和幸村有三天之約，但如果自己的身體會下意識地想侵犯幸村……“怎麼可能！！！”真田不敢再繼續想象下去，他用力地握拳用拳頭去錘自己的大腿，試圖讓痛覺讓自己清醒。  
“真田。好吵。”幸村一醒來就聽見真田在自言自語。“幸村，你醒了。早上好。”真田見幸村醒了立馬停手不再錘自己的大腿，雖然現在真田的腿上都是被拳頭打的紅印。  
“早……”剛睡醒的幸村聲音有些沙啞。“真田，你剛剛在自言自語嗎？”被幸村這樣一問，真田的內心實際上很慌，但他表面還是保持鎮定：“吵到你了？”幸村眨了眨眼，此時他還是沒睡醒的狀態。  
“有點。”幸村迷迷糊糊地回答道。“現在應該已經天亮了。我去山洞外面看看吧。”真田有點心虛，他起身後又因為山洞的黑暗忽視了幸村的蛇尾。  
“真田你沒事吧？”幸村聽見真田摔倒在地的聲音徹底清醒了。“不，沒事。不需要在意。”真田踉蹌地起身，他摸索著試圖碰到大劍的劍柄。  
在觸碰到劍柄後，真田拔出茶在地上的大劍。他並沒有回頭看幸村，而是直接順著山洞入口前行，真田並不想讓幸村看見自己狼狽跌倒後的表情。  
“……”幸村無言地目送真田離開山洞，他看著真田背影說道：“要是，你永遠不再回來就好了。”

真田順著山洞的岩壁走出山洞口。他並沒有當即將布條取下，他聽到了清脆的鳥鳴聲。“  
看來今天是個好天氣。”真田說道。“唔，確實是個好天氣。”隨後而來的幸村回答道。  
“幸村?”真田沒想到幸村的速度那麼快就趕上自己。“抱歉，我不想自己呆在山洞裡，就跟著你出來了。”幸村用手遮住太陽照射在自己臉上的光。  
“今天確實是個好天氣呢。”  
“嗯。是啊。”真田附和道。  
“幸村，今天就帶我去附近的山頭吧。”真田並沒有忘記昨天幸村所說的那個山頭。“嗯，好呀。”幸村欣然同意，他看了一眼真田，說：“不過，真田你最好先清洗一下臉比較好。  
勇者也不能看起來很沒精神啊。”“沒精神？”真田皺了皺眉，自己並不是一個不講衛生的人。幸村看著一臉疑惑的真田，他笑著抓住了真田的手：“去附近的山頭的路剛好也有小溪流呢，去清理一下吧？”  
“抱歉幸村。剛剛在山洞我又踩到你尾巴了？”真田覺得幸村這樣說自己是覺得自己剛才沒睡醒。“不，沒有踩到我。不過你確實該清醒一下，走吧。再停下來第二天就要過去了。”幸村拉了拉真田的手示意他跟上自己的步伐。“嗯……好。”  
“真田……你這樣外出為我尋找藥草，很不容易吧。”走在路上，幸村忍不住想問真田他離開故鄉的到底經歷了什麼。  
“沒什麼。”真田只有一句話淡淡帶過。  
“……”就是因為真田這樣回答，幸村才會在內心覺得自己拖後腿。幸村沒有鬆開真田的手，他只是平靜地看著遠方的樹問道：“真田，像我現在這個樣子沒有人在意我吧。”真田並沒有聽出幸村的言外之意，他回答：“幸村，你還有我。”  
“嗯。”幸村覺得真田只是在安慰自己，便不再說話。  
“……”隨著長時間的沉默和趕路，真田覺得情況不太對勁。  
“幸村？”真田試著叫出幸村的名字，他又握了握幸村的手腕，真田很擔心幸村會突然消失。  
“嗯，我在。怎麼了嗎？”“我們現在走了多久？”聽見幸村的聲音真田稍微放鬆了些。  
“快到了。”  
“幸村，你還好嗎？”真田察覺到幸村的語氣變得冷淡，他很在意幸村的想法。幸村不再繼續向前走，他停住與真田面對面。幸村拉住真田的手，說道：“我很好啊。”  
真田知道幸村又習慣性裝傻了，小時候幸村就會面對面地看著真田，並讓真田摸自己的脈搏，表示自己並沒有說謊。  
真田明白幸村是要強，他能看得出來是幸村在嘴硬。  
“幸村，如果你心情好就不會是現在這個狀態了。”幸村眨了眨眼，他掙脫開真田的桎梏：“你看出來了麼？”  
真田此時因為幸村的脫手，正在摸索幸村處於哪個方位，但他並不知道幸村此時正“蹲著”看自己。  
“幸村？”真田在原地摸索並沒有觸碰到幸村，但他也沒有聽見幸村離開會發出的響動，真田猜測幸村還在自己附近。因為下身是蛇尾的緣故，幸村的蹲下也只是“坐”在自己的蛇尾身上。  
幸村保持沉默，他看著像盲人一樣摸索空氣的真田，有些於心不忍。  
“真田，把布條取下來吧。順著前面的路走，就到小溪了。”  
“……”真田聽話地取下布條，他並沒有聽幸村的話向前走而是先用目光找尋幸村。  
“唉，我就知道你會這樣。”幸村背對著真田，但頭上的小蛇們告訴了幸村。  
一陣風吹動了真田握住的白色布條，幸村卻依舊背對著真田。  
“如果我沒有轉過身，你現在早就變成石頭了。就算我是你的兒時玩伴，你也應該提防我才對。”  
藉著背對真田的機會，幸村說出早就想對真田說的話，他想和真田保持距離。  
真田並不知道為什麼幸村突然改變心意，但他聽懂了幸村的意思，幸村希望他遠離自己。  
真田希望幸村只是一時鬧情緒，於是他轉頭看了一眼小溪，說：“幸村，我們的三天之約不作數嗎？”幸村抬頭看了看天空，然後低下頭看著地上的草，回答：“我沒有要食言，第三天結束後你還是能結束我的生命。我不會逃走的，這就是我的命。但是，我們保持距離吧。人類和怪物不應該這樣近距離的接觸，更不應該在山洞內獨處。”  
“幸村，你在胡說什麼。”對於真田來說幸村現在並不是在和自己慪氣，更像是在清算自己和幸村的情誼。  
幸村背對著真田，他不想心軟。  
真田的那句“你還有我。”刺激到幸村，幸村好像突然被點醒一樣明白了真田對自己似乎有別的情誼。  
幸村不希望真田愛自己，幸村不敢想象如果真田真的產生對自己愛的情愫，三天后他要履行勇者之名殺掉自己。幸村不敢想象真田要承受多大的痛苦。  
幸村很難過，明明自己一直喜歡真田現在卻因為詛咒變化成蛇，礙於身份，幸村也不想讓真田和作為“怪物”的自己共度一生，更不要說命運給自己和真田開了一個玩笑，讓真田作為勇者來殺死自己。  
幸村的內心非常糾結，他聽見了內心的黑暗在對自己說：“喜歡他為什麼不直接告訴他呢？再把這份愛意埋藏在心中，你對他的愛就要隨著生命結束而一起帶入地獄了。”  
幸村的內心在怒吼：“不行不行不行絕對不行！”幸村不想傷害真田，因為蛇化後，幸村的理智和情緒也比以前人類時更為狂躁，就像是被狂化一般，但隨之而來的就是幸村對眼前看見的一切進行攻擊。  
幸村向真田隱瞞了這件事，他以為過了那麼久的時間自己的身體不會再狂化發作，但自從與真田重逢，自己的身體又出現了要變化的反應。  
幸村很害怕自己會傷害真田，“咚咚，咚咚！”在一瞬間幸村聽到了自己的心跳聲。  
“是那種感覺要來了！”幸村的瞳孔瞬間變大，他外露的未曾長鱗片的皮膚就像木架子快被砍斷發出“咔吱”的聲音。  
只有幸村能聽見自己皮膚發生異變的聲音，自己的身體又要進一步變化了。幸村心裡知道狂化就意味著自己的人性要被內心的黑暗面而吞噬，失去人性，自己就真正地轉變成奪去活物靈魂的怪物。  
幸村的手臂在抖，他馬上握住了自己的手腕讓自己平靜下來，他不希望被真田看到自己成為“怪物”後狂化的那一面。他咬了咬牙對自己暗戀的人說：“如果你不介意的話，三天之後直接來山洞找我。我等你。”  
他起身擺動蛇尾，說：“我要回去了。”在真田看來，幸村除了鬧情緒並沒有任何異常，他根本沒察覺幸村的身體在發生變化。  
“咔吧。”幸村身上的一大塊“皮膚”掉到地上。幸村看到了自己乾裂的蛇鱗隨著皮膚掉到地上，趁真田沒有發現幸村趕緊用蛇尾把脫落的大塊皮膚掃走。  
幸村的狂化就是他的情緒屬於最不正常的時候，過度的狂躁和哀傷都會讓幸村進入暴走的狀態。而幸村發現自己會有這種狀況時，自己的身體總會伴隨著蛇身蛻皮，蛇鱗脫落以及自身換皮的疼痛。  
“為什麼……明明我已經在努力控制自己了，為什麼還會迷失？”幸村用左手握住了自己的右手腕，手腕上的蛇鱗已經開始有龜裂的現象了。只有在狂化換皮時幸村才能感受到痛覺，但脫去的鱗片和皮膚卻以很快的速度長出恢復如新。就像幸村受傷後傷口也會自主修復。  
“幸村！”真田當即就去追幸村，但人類的速度並沒有趕上幸村的步伐。真田邊向前看邊跑，但速度不及幸村。幸村的身影隨著二人的距離逐漸變小，真田奮力向前去追。  
為了不讓真田看到自己狂化的那一面，幸村以自己最快的速度擺動尾巴逃離真田。不過四周並沒有任何能讓幸村藏身的地方，樹叢也好，岩石也罷，就算幸村已經縮小到人類的身高似乎還是無法隱藏自己。  
“翅膀和尾巴真是太礙事了。”幸村又一次覺得自己這個樣子真的給自己帶來了非常大的麻煩，包括躲藏自己。“再這樣逃下去有用嗎？”幸村非常想和真田在一起，和他度過約定的三日。  
幸村臉上又生出了新的蛇鱗，他看著脫落到地上的一塊塊糙舊的皮膚，並沒有再用蛇尾將它們掃去，而是放慢自己的速度擺著尾巴向著自己原本所呆的山洞歸去。

幸村心裡明白，如果現在的自己冷靜下來或許“狂化”對自己來說只是身體的小部分蛻皮罷了，“就按這個速度回去，脫落的鱗片也會給真田指引方向吧。”  
幸村知道真田再怎麼尋找，在找不到自己的情況下，他一定會回原來的山洞找自己。  
幸村也不敢斷定真田是否還能記得回去的路，所以乾脆留下蛻下的皮膚以此希望他能無意外的回來。在幸村自行回到山洞後，幸村很快地潛進水潭中想以此冷靜自己。幸村非常後悔因為自己突然而來的情緒而讓第二天白白浪費。  
今天的大部分時間居然是真田在追尋自己。而且如果回去找真田的話，幸村也不敢把握自己會不會無意識攻擊真田。  
幸村狂化的時候，甚至還會無意識地去尋找活物，就像是被操控一般，幸村只能把這一切當做對自己的詛咒。凜冽的潭水對於幸村的“狂化”現象有所好轉，泡在潭水中的他身上的皮膚沒有再繼續脫落。

“幸村!幸村!醒一醒，時間差不多了。”本在潭水中閉緊雙眼的幸村，聽見真田的呼喚即刻睜眼遊向水面。

“真田!—真—田—”空曠的洞中僅有幸村自己的回聲。  
“已經是第三次了吧。真田的聲音……”幸村微微仰目，他逐漸開始懷疑真田的聲音從何而來。  
幸村雙手往潭水一捧，他聽到水滴中手中的縫隙低落到潭水的聲音。幸村的視線漸漸從手掌心移到自己的手腕上，那裡已經長出了新生的金紫色蛇鱗。  
“看來狂化的狀態停下了。”幸村也想趁自己冷靜下來後快點去與真田回合，但是自己的身體居然又開始不受控制地變形!“如果再這樣下去的話，自己的意識會完全被侵蝕……”幸村只能再潛入水中以此讓不受控的身體能冷靜下來。  
一方面，真田也在趕來的路上。在幸村逃離的時候，真田也看見了從幸村身體脫落的蛇鱗，那一片片脫落下的舊鱗上附著的黏液與鱗片合在一起，再加上一段時間的風吹後變形成了所謂的蛇的“皮膚”。  
幸村一路所遺留下來的“皮膚”就如同撕碎的古老地圖，而真田正以此找回幸村。真田氣喘吁吁地跑到了原先幸村所在的山洞口，他手中還拿著今早和幸村分離時的山上落下的一塊脫落的鱗片。  
經歷了許多旅程的真田大概也明白了為什麼幸村會突然要逃離自己的原因，或許就像和幸村聊天時他說的自己有時候會不受控制，現在幸村的處境就是那樣。  
“幸村！我知道你在洞里，有什麼事我們一起面對。幸—村—”這已經不是真田第一次進入這個漆黑的山洞內了，他褪去了兒時進洞的膽怯，也沒有像剛要來討伐所謂的“美杜莎”時那樣的緊張，此時的真田心繫幸村。在走入山洞深處時，真田用點著的火把照亮前路。  
真田並沒有看見幸村的身影，但是他看見了一堵墻。“山洞內不可能憑空冒出一堵墻。”真田舉起火把才發現，那並非一堵墻橫在山洞的道路，而是一條有著金紫色鱗片的巨蛇的身體。  
這是真田想過最糟的情況，他不想失約與幸村，如果幸村已經被詛咒所侵蝕的話，自己不得不動手讓幸村解脫。“幸村……抱歉，我來遲了。”真田伸手撫摸了一下幸村蛇身新生的鱗片，然後從腰間取下了那個藥瓶，將剩下的藥水全部倒完。  
真田看著藥水一點點滲入進幸村的蛇鱗中。頃刻，幸村的蛇身開始有了反應。  
“幸村！”真田試圖喊幸村的名字讓他更快甦醒過來。蛇化的幸村開始擺動身軀似乎為了讓自己更方便行動而調整位置。  
“隆”地一聲，真田感覺到整個山洞都在震動。幸村居然沒有像第一次藥水見效後因疼痛而狂叫，真田覺得情況有些不對。  
真田預想過，如果幸村失去控制，自己就必須和他進行戰鬥。失控的幸村還擁有魔眼，所以自己必須以蒙眼姿態隨之戰鬥。  
幸運的是，現在的幸村有超強的愈合力，只要不砍頭顱幸村的傷勢完全能轉好。真田滅掉了火把，又拿出布條蒙住自己的眼。在繫好布條的同時，山洞又震動了一下，是幸村又在用自己的身軀撞山洞。  
“咚”地一聲，一塊鐘乳石石差點砸中真田。“既然如此，也不能管那麼多了，抱歉了，幸村！為了讓你清醒的話……”真田按著自己對山洞路線的記憶，他果斷地避開了再次從山洞頂端掉下的鐘乳石，然後再想後倒退幾步。最後發力向著幸村的身軀衝去。  
“以最快地速度沖上去的話，就可以到達那裡。”真田心裡這樣想著，但是還是受到了不小的阻撓，因為幸村碰撞著山洞，洞內的有些石頭也無法承受這樣大的撞擊，只要一個不注意真田就會被石頭絆倒，不幸地話甚至會被幸村的蛇身壓傷。  
在真田爬上幸村巨大的蛇身時，他的身上也多了一些被碎石砸到的傷。真田還未在幸村身上站穩時，幸村的身體開始慢慢地變化縮小，但對於蒙眼的真田來說，他並不能看見幸村的變化，他以為是幸村感受到有人站在自己身上而大力掙扎起來。  
“不行，再這樣下去的話就會被極快地速度甩飛。”當真田決定先跳下幸村的身體時卻發現自己腳下的感知消失了。  
“怎麼回事？”真田還沒反應過來，自己就掉進了水裡。  
“咕咕咕……”再喝了幾口水後，真田明白自己的處境。自己應該是被幸村甩下來了。  
“幸村現在也在潭水裡嗎？”真田在水中憋著氣，他並沒有取下布條，所以看不到周圍的情況。  
雖然真田在修行時也訓練過自己在水中憋氣的時間，但真田還是決定先遊上岸。  
因為人類難以在水中說話，只有在地上，以人類之軀的真田才能呼喚幸村的名字。  
真田並沒有自信僅憑藉自己喊幸村之名就能喚醒幸村，但不管什麼方法，真田都要嘗試，他要拯救幸村。上岸後，真田將自己背在背上的大劍拔出，他雙手舉著大劍做出防禦姿態。  
真田必須做好兩手準備，如果成功將幸村喚出水面，但是他未必完全清醒，還是會有無差別攻擊的可能。  
真田深呼吸一口氣，然後大聲向山洞內喊：“幸村，我知道你在水裡，如果聽見我的聲音就出來吧！”  
“……聽見我的聲音就出來吧—”山洞內，真田的回音響徹。因為剛從水裡出來真田濕掉的頭髮一直往下滴水，但真田依舊保持著舉著劍的姿勢。  
真田能感覺到水珠從自己的鼻尖滑落。  
“幸村！”真田朝著水潭的方向再次喊道，但水潭上除了激起一絲波瀾，並沒有任何情況。  
焦慮。真田現在的心情非常不好，從一開始接受幸村是美杜莎到現在幸村的身體情況不明，這都讓真田非常焦躁。  
“真田，如果我失控的話，一定要立刻殺了我哦。”腦海裡的幸村那聽起來看似從容的語氣令真田憐惜，當時蒙著眼的真田並不知道幸村是以怎樣的表情輕鬆地說出殺掉自己的話語。  
從兒時，幸村的眼睛就不好，真田就想著要出遠門尋找能治好幸村眼睛的藥。如今也一樣，自己身為勇者，接受了斬殺美杜莎的命令，而後知道幸村的身份後，真田的心還是和以前孩童時的自己一般，不管怎麼樣，他都要想方設法拯救幸村。  
真田將大劍重重地插到地上，他脫下衣服，甚至連綁在眼睛的布條也取下。“為了幸村，自己願意獻出生命，就算是變成石頭。”

真田要下水潭找到幸村，就算自己可能會死，甚至連遺言都不會留下，真田也要去試。  
“噗通”一聲，真田扎入水裡。下水時，真田憋了很大一口氣。  
下水後真田努力地用雙臂划水下潛，他沒有再去提防否會被幸村的魔眼看見而變成石頭，也不會再去想自從幸村來到這個山洞後水潭為什麼會憑空出現，真田現在腦海裡，只有幸村。  
“那個身影，是幸村！”真田看到已經變回人的幸村，他如同海水中要休憩的水母，毫無浮動地輕輕地快要落到水潭底。  
幸村閉著眼睛，像是沉睡過去。“幸！……”看到幸村後真田差點激動地要喊出來，他這時才想起來自己也在水裡。  
真田拼命地划水，就在幸村的身體就快接觸到水底時，真田接住了幸村。  
依靠著水裡的浮力，真田用左手輕輕地托起幸村的背部，然後用右手划著水試圖更快地遊上去。  
在真田帶著幸村往上游時，真田聽到了水中有氣泡很快地超過自己的身軀飄上去的聲音。  
“咕嚕咕...”真田一下就反應過來，可能是幸村在張嘴。“幸村，不要到這種時候……”真田拉住幸村，用左手扶住他的腰，右手托著幸村的後腦勺，隨著水中氣泡快速地飄上去，真田也把自己所剩不多的氣渡給幸村。在水中近距離接觸的幸村的臉時，真田還注意到幸村臉頰邊上的金紫色鱗片並沒有消失。  
而在渡氣時，真田不小心觸碰到幸村舌頭的那一刻，真田驚訝地發現幸村的舌頭也並未像蛇信一般。真田雖然不知道幸村為什麼會重新地變回人形，但在幸村輸入自己僅剩不多的氧氣後，真田果斷地離開幸村的唇，而是咬著牙在快失氧的情況下帶著幸村一起游上去。

“哈……”真田在浮出水面後大大地吸了一口氣，他小心地用右手攔著幸村的肩膀，雖然幸村現在還是沒有意識，但真田已經在水下感受到幸村人類的那部分似乎已經回來了。  
上岸後，真田第一時間放下幸村。  
看著緊閉雙眼的幸村，真田用手貼住了他的臉。幸村的臉還是和半人半蛇時的他那樣，還是一樣的冰冷。  
“幸村，醒一醒。”真田控制力度地拍了拍幸村的臉，又用手按了按他的肩膀，幸村依舊沒有反應。  
沒辦法，真田只能再用老方法為幸村渡氣。  
真田右手按住幸村的額頭，然後用左手托起幸村的下顎。在幸村張嘴時，真田清楚地看見幸村口中的尖牙也恢復如人類那樣，他雙膝跪地，深吸一口氣後慢慢貼近幸村的嘴唇，在水中，或許因為浮力，真田並沒有過多感受幸村的柔軟的嘴唇，而這是自己人生第二次貼到幸村的嘴唇。真田沒有任何輕薄之意，他持續地給幸村渡氣。  
“唔”見幸村吐出水後，真田拍了拍幸村的胸口，繼續著重複著動作……幸村似乎吐完了水，他的臉色好多了。真田便扶起幸村慾將他放到離水潭遠點的地方。  
真田一邊用手支持著幸村，一邊留意著上岸後地上的碎石，他從深水潭底救出幸村已經浪費了太多時間，也不想讓幸村重新恢復的雙腿被失控時的他撞得混亂的山洞遺留的尖尖的碎石踩傷，真田直接更換姿勢扛起幸村。扛起幸村的感覺居然讓真田想起了自己以前擊殺的小型魔獸，或許自己已經很久沒有用肩扛起過什麼了。

“真…田……？”當幸村睜眼的時候，他正躺在一塊大石頭上。  
幸村努力地想起身，卻被一只大手制止。  
“躺下吧，幸村。”那個閉著眼的男人阻止了幸村的舉動。  
“真田，你為什麼不……”“我們掉進了水潭裡，布條也濕了。幸村，你現在不要說話，好好躺著吧。”  
真田淡淡地回答，他靠著山洞的石壁，閉著眼睛若有所思地望著洞外的方向，而他的武器，那把大劍也一起靠在石壁上放著。  
幸村有很多問題想要問真田，他突然覺得不習慣，在自己落水的又被真田救上來的情況下，自己頭上的小蛇們居然如此安靜。  
幸村努力的抬起手摸向自己的頭：“那些孩子……！”  
幸村的內心非常震驚，自己已經好多年沒有感受到自己纖細頭髮的觸感了，雖然現在頭髮依然是濕的。  
幸村一是震驚自己頭上的小蛇也消失了，二是，自己一個無心地舉動，他習慣性地想擺動腰部要靠著蛇尾起身的時候，幸村驚訝地發現自己的腿回來了。  
“我這是恢復了嗎……？”幸村看著自己身上還殘留的金紫色鱗片懷疑道。  
“幸村，你發現了啊。”真田一直在默默地看著幸村的情況，他並沒有親口告訴幸村自己在水中救他所看到的一切，真田害怕這一切的不真實，甚至怕自己一句“幸村你的身體恢復了”又讓幸村重回那個半人半蛇的樣子。  
真田，我好像可以看見了，幸村激動地想站起來，但或許是因為幸村許久沒有再用雙腳站立，他忘記了起身後便雙膝一起跪到了地上。  
真田一看到幸村摔倒就著急地去扶幸村：“你的腳才剛恢復，不要亂……”在那一刻，真田對上了幸村的視線，他忘記了幸村還有著魔眼的影響。但所幸的是，在和幸村接觸眼神的那一瞬間，真田並沒有石化。  
“你……”真田和幸村兩人都訝異對方的身體變化，幸村驚訝真田沒有受自己的魔眼影響，而真田驚訝幸村似乎真的變回真正的人類。  
二人雖然異口同聲，但並沒有再繼續和對方說出自己想要說的話。真田久久地看著幸村，很認真地看著幸村，山洞內光照微弱，僅靠著真田在幸村未醒時點的火而照亮洞內。  
溫暖的黃色火光隨著火焰的跳動時而將山洞內真田與幸村的影子拉大又縮小。  
“終於能好好看到你了，真田。”幸村被真田扶起來後，和真田一起坐在大石頭上。  
“嗯。”真田看著眼前自己暗戀的人，他看著幸村眨動地那雙鳶紫色的眼睛，終於壓抑不住自己對幸村的感情，他突然發力張開雙臂抱住幸村。  
“真田？……”幸村並沒有掙扎，而是接受了真田的這個擁抱。  
幸村輕輕地用手拍著真田的背，就像安撫孩子那樣：“這次不會再讓你被我的利爪傷到了。  
能感受到你的觸碰，我很開心。”幸村高興地閉上眼，他也不在意自己現在一絲不掛，雖然自己身上還有著蛇鱗，但此時的自己應該是人類的最無害的狀態。“真田，好像抱得太緊了？先放開來吧？”幸村聽到了真田沉重的呼吸身，他有些擔心赤裸上身的真田會不會因此感染風寒。“抱歉，幸村。有件事我一直想和你說。  
所以我不能放開你。”雖然真田嘴上這樣說，但他還是聽幸村的話，稍微放鬆了對幸村的擁抱的力度。  
“幸村……你聽我說。”“嗯，我在聽。”“抱歉，我對你撒謊了。我並不是以友人的情誼對你，而是……”真田緊張地張了張嘴，身為堂堂勇者的他甚至擔心說錯話咬到舌頭。  
真田用力地皺了皺眉，他要緊牙關，然後鄭重地放開幸村，他拉起了幸村的手，然後低下頭大聲地說道：“是戀人！”知道真田心意的幸村沒有那種得到愛情的喜悅，而是坦然地笑著。  
他摸了摸真田低下的頭，那還未乾的頭髮也很好摸：“真田，抬起頭來。”真田慢慢地抬起頭，幸村看到了真田的雙耳甚至比臉還紅，便說道：“火光都把你的臉照得發燙了。”  
幸村用另一隻沒被真田拉住的手拍了拍他的手，說：“真田，我很感謝你的這份心意。但你要知道，我們不能像過去一樣了。  
你是勇者，而我只是……一個怪物而已。”幸村強忍著自己對真田的愛意，還是選擇了拒絕真田：“我們不能在一起，你還是要在明天殺了我。這是我們的約定。你一定要砍下我的頭，帶回去給國王。  
這樣世間的人們才會知道，美杜莎這個能讓人石化的怪物已經死了。明白嗎？”見真田沒有回應自己，幸村沒有繼續沉默，他必須告訴真田殘酷的現實以及事實：“真……”幸村還沒念出真田的名字，便被真田的唇堵住了話。  
真田並沒有強迫幸村，而是馬上停下來：“抱歉，做了你不想做的事。  
唯獨幸村你說讓我忘記你，我不能接受。”幸村有些勉強地笑了笑：“不愧是真田，我明明還沒說出來，就被你讀出我的想法了。勇者難道也學習了神奇的讀心術嗎？”幸村試圖轉移話題。  
真田歎了口氣，回答：“幸村，我們從小認識。你應該放下堅強的那一面好好休息一下，至少我在的時候，休息一下吧。”真田還是關心著幸村的身體情況。  
幸村也沒想到，真田居然看出了自己一直在偽裝。  
“被你拆穿了啊........抱歉，真田，借你的身體靠一靠可以嗎？”雖然這樣請求著真田，但幸村的頭早就靠到了真田的胸前。  
“我答應你。”幸村很放鬆的拉住真田的左手，“我會帶著對你的愛意一起……縱使死亡將我們分離。”幸村坐起身，他主動地親吻真田。  
幸村柔軟的舌頭在真田口中挑逗，舌與舌的碰觸似乎讓互相告白的二人更邁進了情慾的一步。  
此時的幸村就是真正狡猾的蛇，誘惑著作為勇者的真田，唯一不同的是，真田和幸村是真愛。  
真田雖然不再是幫幸村渡氣，但是他的舌頭似乎沒有習慣蛇身時的幸村那樣靈活，真田能感覺到幸村的舌頭靈敏地舔著自己的上顎，真田也帶有不甘地用右掌托住幸村的後腦勺，勇者的應變能力很快，真田似乎摸到了一些門路，就像一對演員在戲劇院內演繹著互相推讓的戲碼，真田的舌也學習著，試探著捲動幸村的舌。  
他的左手放開握住幸村的手，慢慢地移到幸村的胸前。真田撫摸著幸村凸起的乳頭，他按著幸村的左乳，有些笨拙地打著圈。  
“唔嗯……”連續地親吻，讓幸村的嘴邊流下銀絲。幸村並沒有滿足，他一邊附和著與真田的親吻，一邊用右手摸索著真田那個未乾的褲子上鼓起的包—真田勃起的分身。  
或許是因為幸村兩邊不暇，導致幸村一直沒有成功脫下真田的褲子，再加上真田的褲子沒有乾，幸村的手指本來已經成功的勾起真田的褲頭，卻一個手滑“啪”的一聲打回真田身上。  
幸村害怕自己還會有碎石般的怪力，有點著急地拋開交歡的行動，“真田你沒事吧？”真田沒有回答幸村，而是趁著沒有接吻的空檔脫下褲子，並以壓倒的姿勢坐在幸村身上。  
幸村的眼神瞟到了真田下身堅挺的柱身，就像蛇會喜歡盤旋與任何柱體上那樣，幸村鬼使神差地伸手觸碰到真田那硬挺的，炙熱的分身。  
真田也並未阻攔幸村的行動，而是俯下身親吻起幸村纖細的脖頸。  
幸村本來和蛇一般冰冷的身體，似乎在進行情愛時也逐漸溫暖起來，正當真田的舌頭舔吸著幸村的脖子時，幸村調皮地用力握了一下真田的分身，真田也不甘示弱地幼稚的反擊起來，他起身與幸村對上了眼，隨即用牙齒輕輕地啃咬起幸村的乳頭。  
幸村就像是受到雷擊似的持續地抖了一下身體，然後用拇指輕輕按著真田分身的前端。  
“哈……”幸村開始喘氣，他的腿勾到了真田背上，並把手臂伸起，一切都在暗示在真田可以進行下一步。但真田並未聽從幸村的暗示，而是向著幸村的私處伸出手指，真田用腳支撐著自身的平衡，他以上位者的姿態看著幸村那個比自己嬌小的、勃起的分身。  
隨即，真田的手握住了幸村的分身，以同樣的幸村剛剛的動作以還顏色。真田一直在刺激著幸村的分身前端，幸村有些難忍地用左手捂住自己的嘴，右手想去阻止真田對自己的小報復，而真田卻趁此機會讓幸村也摸著他自己的分身。  
“這才乖。(いい子だ)”真田偶爾也會說出不像一位正氣十足的勇者說出的話。真田的一根手指慢慢地在觸碰著幸村的私處，這邊才擼著正在盡興中的幸村感受到了自己的身體在被“入侵”，他輕喘著聲說：“真田....快...嗯，快一點.....”真田小心地幫著幸村進行擴張，而幸村也因手指的入侵感到有些不適，他有些忍受不住地曲起腿觸碰這真田的腰，“啊.....哈，就是那個。”  
幸村此時說話的口氣輕飄飄地，他似乎很享受真田手指對自己後穴的旋轉挑逗的快感。  
幸村伴隨著真田手指的配合，叫出了聲。正當幸村還停在剛剛的快感中時，真田抽出了手指，從幸村的視角看真田，他似乎黑著臉。  
但看著真田逐漸熟練的擼動分手的動作，幸村也屈曲雙腿抱胸，他有些緊張地等待著那一刻。  
“唔！”真田進入的那一刻很突然，幸村看似準備好了實際上卻因為自己夾得真田太緊導致真田只有分身的前端進入體內。  
“幸村，放鬆些……”真田緊繃著臉，顯然勇者的第一次也並沒有很熟悉。  
幸村努力地調整自身的位置好讓真田進入地更容易些，真田的分身在幸村的體內每一次動作似乎都讓幸村的身體持續發熱，他的額頭流出薄汗，幸村深呼吸配合著真田的動作。  
“呃—”在幸村的呼聲下，真田的分身整根進入，真田的表情也比剛才自然，雖然他的臉還是被火光照耀而染紅了臉，因火光照射出的影子投射在山洞石壁內，伴隨著火光的跳躍，石壁裡的兩個影子也隨之發生著交歡地動作，沉重的喘氣聲也迴響著山洞。若是此時有人誤入洞中，甚至會覺得“美杜莎”居然還會有巨龍呼吸般的喘息聲，令人害怕。  
過了許久，山洞石壁內的兩個因火光而形成的影子才停下了歡愛的動作。真田喘著粗氣，他覺得自己還是太鬆懈了，經過勇者歷練的他居然會比幸村還要快倒下，雖然幸村現在安靜地貼著自己的身體，就像一隻靠在伴侶身邊的天鵝。真田轉頭看著跳躍的火光，他用手護住幸村，自己也慢慢地合上眼睛。

最後一天到了，當真田睡醒時，他看到幸村正坐在自己身邊，而令真田震驚的是，幸村的身體又變回了半人半蛇的狀態。  
起初，真田還以為自己出幻覺，他揉了揉眼睛，坐起身對著的是幸村那興奮地，舞動著自己身軀的蛇髮。幸村頭上的小蛇，包括他背部的翅膀，以及下身的蛇身，全都回來了。真田瞬間清醒：“幸村，怎麼回事？”幸村平靜地向真田問好：“真田，你醒了啊。”  
幸村沒有回答真田的問題，他的眼睛也綁上了真田帶來的布條。  
“幸村？”真田還是有些不依不饒，他並不明白幸村為什麼又重新變回原來的樣子，他的腦子非常混亂。  
“最後一天了，既然醒了的話，就拔出你的劍，砍下我的頭。”幸村早已用蛇尾攜住了真田昨日放在石壁上的大劍，他用尾巴重重地將大劍丟在地上。  
“是詛咒又附身了，還是幸村原本就能變回人形？”真田想不通，但他還是將大劍拿起。幸村通過小蛇得知了真田困惑的表情，便問道：“很疑惑？”  
“……”真田沉默著。  
“不要再繼續異想天開下去了，愚蠢的勇者。”幸村冷冷地說道。  
“幸村，你怎麼了？”真田依舊執著地問著這個問題。“嘶嘶”幸村吐出蛇信，他有些暴躁地甩了甩尾巴，“一遍又一遍地問，你煩不煩。”幸村似乎在壓抑著怒火。  
真田沒有繼續再堅持他的問題，但他重新換了一個辦法：“如果你不說明原因，我不會砍下你的頭。”“呵呵......哈哈哈.........你是在激怒我麼？想知道我為什麼還是這個樣子的答案麼？”幸村嗤之以鼻地冷笑著。  
“請你回答。”真田的語氣也變了，他拔出大劍，指著幸村。  
“嗯～現在好像有初見的那份勇者的霸氣了，不錯不錯。”幸村能從真田的語氣感到他的情緒變化，他的表情變得愉悅，帶著惡意說道：“我本來就是這個樣子，我是個怪物嘛，變成人形誘騙人類不也是非常正常的事麼？還有……你的精液特別好吃哦，勇者大人。”說著，幸村特地抬起手用鼻子嗅了嗅，他繼續挑撥真田的情緒：“昨天，你真是太棒了，我差點都沒有忍住變回原形吃掉你呢。”  
“幸村，不要再玩了！”真田大聲哄道。

“幸村？看來你似乎還是很惦記著你那個同村的失明男孩嗎？很抱歉哦，他不可能聽見這樣充滿愛意關照這樣的話，畢竟他被我吃掉了。嗯，難得有這種失明的人類呢，我的魔眼完全派不上用場真是太遺憾了。還有那種一隻眼瞎了的人類，居然能看見我的全貌還能幸運地逃離，真是感到不爽。對了，勇者，你想知道那個叫幸村的男孩是怎麼被我弄死的嗎？”‘幸村’自顧自地說著，絲毫不在乎真田現在是否處於憤怒中。

“美杜莎！”真田喊出了那個名字。  
“噢噢，特別有氣勢地喊出國王大人為我取的名字呢，哈哈...這樣深情地喊著我的名字，我都快要墜入愛河了！”美杜莎看著憤怒的真田更興奮了，雖然美杜莎看起來移動緩慢，但卻以飛快地速度撲向真田。  
真田靈活地躲開了美杜莎的攻擊。  
“嗯，還算靈活。看來你總算清醒了。一直沉迷在戀愛的幻想鄉之中我陪你演戲也很困擾呢？接下來(さって)就去外面大鬧一場吧，嗯～看到第一個活物的話，就先飽餐一頓吧。”在真田睡著的時候，美杜莎似乎早有準備，他的蛇尾對著洞頂大力地甩去，洞頂上的鐘乳石齊齊地掉下來。  
“嘖！”真田同時用跳起用大劍一齊斬下鐘乳石，但還是慢美杜莎一步。真田奮力追趕著美杜莎，他有些懊悔自己掉入了美杜莎為自己準備的這個對幸村思戀過度而導致自己輕敵的陷阱。如果美杜莎真的下山，漁村僅剩下的村民的姓名也危在旦夕。真田在洞口看見了美杜莎的身影，他舉起大劍劈向美杜莎。  
“美杜莎！”真田大喊著這個邪惡怪物的名字。美杜莎先是輕輕避開了朝自己攻擊的大劍，又用蛇尾緊緊地纏繞真田的身體讓他無法再舉起大劍。  
“真是太麻煩了，還是先讓你石化吧。”美杜莎優雅地舉起手要解開布條。趁著美杜莎放鬆的時候，真田用頭狠狠地撞擊纏繞自己身體的蛇尾。

美杜莎感受到了估計顧不上解開布條直接朝著真田所在的位置撲來。真田順勢低下身然後用腿踢中了美杜莎的肚子，趁美杜莎受擊倒地時，真田趕緊撿起自己的武器，他舉起大劍朝著失去視線的美杜莎插去。

“噗”的一身，蛇血噴出，濺到了真田的臉上。美杜莎也露出了詭異的微笑：“謝謝你，我會帶著我會帶著對你的愛意一起……”  
臉上帶著蛇血的真田無情地把劍拔出美杜莎的胸口，他一手拿著帶血的大劍，一手拽著美杜莎的蛇髮托著他走出了洞外，看著洞外如此美好的景色，聽著小鳥清脆的鳴聲。真田拖拽美杜莎的身體，他停了下來。  
地上的白色雛菊吸引來了蜜蜂與蝴蝶。真田臉上的蛇血順著臉頰滑落到下巴，再從下滴落到停留在其中一朵雛菊上的蝴蝶身上。  
蝴蝶揮動地翅膀，它居然停到了美杜莎的蛇髮上。  
“……”真田毫不在意地看著蝴蝶被還有生機的美杜莎頭上生長的小蛇咬碎。  
“這地方不錯，很適合斬首。”真田冷漠地捏起美杜莎纖細的脖頸，他指著開滿雛菊的草地說：“在花的簇擁中死去，你要感謝幸村喜歡花。さようなら，メデューサ(永別了，美杜莎)。”  
手起刀落，美杜莎的頭顱滾落到地上，他的胴體重重倒在地上。  
真田的手鬆開大劍，他雙膝跪地痛哭出來：“縱使……死亡將我們分離。”

“哈，哈……”幸村被夢驚醒，他摸了摸自己的臉，自己居然在無意識地流眼淚。  
幸村看了一眼枕頭，早已被淚水和汗水浸濕。  
“手裡，為什麼還握著從蒙納斯提拉奇跳蚤市場淘的吊墜？”幸村有些不明白自己的狀況。  
坐在小沙發上的真田看到幸村醒了，連忙到床邊查看自家戀人的情況，他關切地問道：“幸村，你沒事吧？”  
“你，你是真田？”幸村上下打量著穿著家居服的真田。真田坐到床邊，將幸村濕掉的碎髮勾到耳後：“你做夢了。  
中途我想叫醒你，你還跟我發脾氣說不許叫你。”幸村坦然地笑了笑，他低下頭鬆了口氣，然後抱住真田：“我做夢了。”  
“沒事，有我在。”真田安慰地拍了幸村的背。  
“對了，真田下午我們不是應該去巴特農神廟嗎？”幸村突然想起這件事，還掀開被子準備下床。  
“幸村。你看。”真田不慌不忙地拉開酒店房間的窗簾，“現在已經傍晚了。”  
真田看著在床上鴨子坐還沒有睡醒的戀人，說：“明天去也可以。”  
“真田，你怎麼不叫我起來。”幸村有些鬱悶地撓了撓睡得太過奔放而導致翹起來的頭髮。  
真田有些無奈地歎了口氣，他給幸村倒了杯水，遞上前去：“幸村。你今天握住這個吊墜睡覺，你睡的非常不安穩。我想把你的吊墜拿走，睡著的你都不願意放手。”  
“是嗎？我沒印象了。”幸村接過了真田遞來的水杯，他喝了一口後，回憶了一下真田所說的話。  
對幸村表示完全想不起來，更不要說睡覺時了。“還有，你睡到三點半我想叫你起床，你卻說讓我不要叫你。”真田有些鬱悶地扭過頭，他好不容易趁幸村睡著後看了遊覽攻略，結果卻完全沒有派上用場。  
“唔，真田。我還有說別的嗎？夢話之類的。”真田點了點頭，說：“嗯，你一直在睡著時重複地說美杜莎和勇者這兩個詞。”  
“唔，果然。”幸村聽完真田的話後苦惱地用手捂住臉然後倒在床上。  
“做噩夢了？”真田試探地問道。  
幸村看著血一樣的殘陽喃喃自語：“我要把你染紅。”  
“幸村？”  
“額，沒有。我是說，睡到傍晚好像也有點餓了，我們去吃東西吧！”真田有些擔心幸村的精神狀態，但還是答應了幸村。  
“不要一直皺眉了，我們明明在度蜜月吧？弦一郎君？”幸村親暱地用手點了一下真田的眉心。  
“我會把今天做的這個夢一五一十告訴你的，所以別擔心。”說完，幸村親了真田一下。

傍晚，幸村選擇了一家露天的土耳其料理餐廳作為晚餐的選擇。  
在吃飽後，幸村又叫了一份香草冰淇淋，又與真田說起了自己做夢的事。  
真田認真地聽了幸村所說的夢後，總結道：“所以.........我殺了與我演戲的你，然後還砍下了幸村你的頭？”  
幸村從出酒店就開始說自己做的那個複雜的夢還是讓真田難以理解。幸村用湯匙舀了一勺冰淇淋送到嘴邊，冰涼的香草味在唇齒間蔓延。  
“需要我再詳細地說一遍嗎？”幸村顯然更想用敘述者的角度給真田繼續講述自己的夢境，並且再重新復盤這個奇異的夢。  
真田沉默了一下，像是在思考什麼，他無言地看著正在吃冰淇淋的幸村。  
“重要的是，我殺了你。”真田緩緩說道。幸村剛把一勺冰淇淋送到嘴裡，見真田這樣說，他有些無奈地嘴角上揚安慰真田：“只是夢境而已呀？”  
幸村的安慰反而讓真田認真起來，“嗯。”真田點點頭，分析道：“幸村，你的夢境漏洞太多了。”  
“你是想說是我貪睡找了個理由編了自己做夢嗎？”幸村反問道。  
“不。我相信你不會撒謊。”真田非常了解幸村，他的起床氣完全不需要撒謊來編織理由賴床。

“所以，你分析出什麼了呢？弦一郎君。”幸村一手托著下巴，一手敲擊著桌面，他看真田的眼神仿佛在威脅“如果你沒有想到漏洞我就會繼續給你講述這個夢境。”  
真田思考了一下，回答：“為什麼你的眼睛從小就不好，而且為什麼漁村的村民要如此對我們。出現在你的夢境的那位老婦人給的藥水，到底是什麼作用，至今不明。還有，你的蛇化是否是因為詛咒而起。”

幸村讚許地點點頭，說：“嗯，真田你的分析都很有道理。但是這些我自己也說不清楚。可能夢境就是有令人缺失，還有不可思議的一部分吧？真田你難道還會記得自己昨天睡覺做什麼夢嗎？”  
真田搖了搖頭，他確實對做夢以及夢的內容不太在乎，但如果夢到幸村的話另說。  
“不過我好奇，為什麼你不會問關於夢裡你殺掉了演戲的我呢？”幸村好奇地問道。  
真田看著幸村桌前玻璃杯裡的冒泡的氣泡水，淡淡地回答：“我對你的感情有自信。”  
“嗯嗯。”幸村覺得真田說的頗有道理，但還是想逗真田：“那你覺得我夢裡的你，怎麼樣？”  
真田非常直接的回答：“那不是我。”幸村的好奇心更加旺盛了：“嘛嘛，說一下嘛，我挺好奇你本人對夢境的自己的見解哦？”  
真田起身移動椅子調整坐姿，他雙手抱胸有些無奈地看著自家戀人：“夢裡，他對你的感情也是真實的。不過他們並不是你我。不能一概而論。”  
“然後呢？”幸村追問道。  
“三日之約，最後一天。明明夢裡的你存在人性，卻還要裝成美杜莎以此來激怒夢裡的我。”說著，真田放下手，繼續說：“目的是為了成功讓我殺了你。”  
“嗯，所以我覺得自己做了一個很神奇的夢。”幸村想起自己驚醒時還流下眼淚，那個夢，非常真實。  
“真田，你還有什麼在意的地方嗎？”唯一讓真田過不去的坎就是幸村夢裡自己殺了幸村，還將他的頭砍下。

真田並不想告訴幸村，因為他覺得這樣非常丟臉，明明只是做夢，如果自己異常在意反而還會被幸村吐槽。  
“沒什麼。下次不要再拿著那條吊墜睡覺了。或許就是它導致你做惡魔的。還有，那吊墜上石頭或許還是邪眼。”真田顧左右而言他。  
“那個明明是貓眼石啦……”幸村看著若有所思的真田，他感覺真田在與自己鬧脾氣。  
“這個傢伙，真是太認真了，就連夢境都要糾結半天。明明夢裡被砍頭的我也沒有很在意嘛。”看著一貫認真的幸村，他心裡覺得自己選擇和真田在一起，絕對不是錯誤。因為自己喜歡的就是真田那顆真摯的心。幸村看著出神的真田，笑了笑。  
“真田。”幸村叫住了神遊中的真田。  
“嗯？.......”真田回過神卻一臉驚愕地看到眼前幸村已經舉起了湯匙，湯匙內還有一勺香草冰淇淋。  
“啊～”幸村就像幼稚園的老師哄小朋友吃飯那樣，喂真田吃冰淇淋的同時自己也張著嘴。  
“……”真田有些猶豫是否要吃，幸村卻帶著黑化似的笑容：“我們從小認識，也結婚了。你連我餵你的一口冰淇淋都不吃嗎？”  
真田看得出來幸村的這個笑容甚至比冰淇淋都冷，他連忙張嘴吞嚥下了那一口由幸村餵給自己的冰淇淋。  
“味道怎麼樣？”幸村笑瞇瞇地問道。這剛好難倒了真田，他根本沒細細回味那口冰淇淋就吞了下去。  
“額……”真田啞語，他並不想說假話欺騙幸村。  
幸村看著真田的窘態，又挖了一勺冰淇淋：“這次可要細細品嘗哦？”  
真田的耳根通紅，他乖乖地接受了幸村的投餵，細細品嘗後說道：“有一股香草的味道。”  
“那不是正常嗎，我點的就是香草冰淇淋。”幸村笑著吐槽道。真田補充了一句：“很甜。多謝款待。”  
幸村高興地笑了笑，隨即他轉移話題：“夏天吃冰淇淋確實很不錯啊。真田你看，路上的那一對情侶居然互吃一個甜筒冰淇淋，下次我們試試吧？”  
真田尷尬地用手貼了一下嘴，他乾咳了一下，說：“歐洲人太開放了，不要跟他們學。”  
幸村調戲道：“真田你真是太沒情趣感了，明明在床上你對我還是很開放的。”“抱歉，服務員，買單。”真田舉了舉手，示意買單。  
在回酒店的路上，真田牽著幸村的手一直沉默不語，直到進了酒店電梯後，真田才向幸村坦白。  
“幸村。”  
“怎麼了？”  
“或許我們可以嘗試一點別的。精市。”真田一本正經地說著，一手還捏了一下幸村的腰。  
“好啊，既然答應了，就不要鬆懈哦。弦一郎君。”幸村湊近真田，親吻了他。 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 不是很重要的話：呀～終於講完了這個故事，不知道作為讀者的你看完後感覺怎麼樣了？
> 
> 基利亞讀快一點就類似於希臘的日語讀法。
> 
> 白雛菊的花語是：永遠的快樂，離別，隱藏在心裡的愛。
> 
> 至於真田殺死幸村這一段，不要當真啦，是夢境，是夢境！認真你就輸了哦！
> 
> 感謝涵墨老師和利久老師和我聊幸村如果是美杜莎會怎麼樣，這個腦洞，這次的文章靈感就是從她們聊天時而來的，感謝她們！幸村生日快樂！


End file.
